The Avengers: Stark's Army
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: The Black Panther, The Hulk, Hawkeye,Antman,The Wasp, Captain America and Thor join Tony to take down a villianoius organisation, but what other heros get in their way. Tony/Pepper Antman/wasp... Continued from "IN THE LINE OF FIRE"
1. Chapter 1, Enter the Panther

_**Hey! So here is the third n my IM:AA series AVENGERS ASSEMBLE.**_

**_Bear with me, I'm just giving you an intro to them all ;) And i don't no all the back storys so odds are most of them are made up, kay? Kay :D You already no the Black Panthers and hulks so theres is short :)  


* * *

_**"T'challa please, You have to stop going back to America. This is not what your Father wished!" His mother begged. He had been returning time and time again to help but she hated him leaving Wakunda.  
"Mother, I must. I feel I owe it to him. He died saving people as the Black Panther, now no one here needs saving, so the Black Panther travels to where he is needed."  
"But son!"  
"Mother! Yoou will no longer get this argued!" Her face grew cold, Her voice was cold and alien,  
"You leave again, you cannot return, you will be alone, a lone hero in a contry of outsiders." T'challa grabbed his uniform and his wallet and headed for the door,  
"I am not the only hero, Mother. You will regret this choice, I know it." He then left, the kindgdom of Wakunda banished him, and he was now an outlaw from his home.

* * *

"So where is he now?" Rhodey asked Tony,  
"Wakunda, I'm guessing. The computer is doing a global search though." He said tinkering with his armour. Pepper walked in and kissed Tony on the cheek, "Morning." He smiled, She smiled back but was clearly not awake enought to function.  
"Have you got in contect with any of the heros yet?" She yawned,  
"No, but..."  
"ALERT: Black Panther has been exiled from Wakuna and is entering U.S.A" The computer boomed,  
"One down, six to go." She said, leaning against the wall, she almost fell asleep until she heard a scrapping at the door,

* * *

T'challa got out of his cab and walked up to the huge house. He turned for the compund and walked in. He neared the big metal door and put on his costume, he snuk up to it a pressed his ear against the wall. "One down, six to go." He recognised the voice as the girl who threw armour parts at him. He scrapped at the door with his super strong claws, getting closer and closer to the people inside.

* * *

"Tony, someone is breaking in!" Pepper said standing up. Tony listened and heard it too. He ran to the monitor and brought up security footage of outside the armoury,  
"T'challa? What's he doing here?" He asked inquizitively, Rhodey grabbed him and spun him around,  
"Put on your armour then open the door. Me and Pepper will go into the Hulk Buster room, if he isn't here so a visit, the defence weapons will be preped." Tony didn't like Rhodey fitting out his armoury with weapons, but it had to be done. He pulled on his backpack and headed for the door,  
"Computer, open the door."  
"Command recognized." The Black Panther stood looking at Tony, eyes narrowing,  
"You do realise you can knock, T'challa?" He walked in and took off his mask.  
"Funny, Stark, Why the suit? Did i scare you?" Tony retracted the armour and Pepper and Rhodey came out,  
"Sorry, I didn't want to take any chances." Rhodey said awkwardly.  
"I understand. Stark, I need your help, My mother..."  
"We heard," Tony said pushing a seat over to T'challa, "But I needed to talk with you anyway." The Black Panther pulled on the mask and pushed the chair back to Tony,  
"What do you want?" He said pulling out his claws, Tony put his hands up,  
"Woah! Just to talk, I'm putting a team together, a team we want you to be a part of." T'challa retracted the claws and pulled off the mask again,  
"Talk, while I am in good mood."  
"There are super villians out here that single heroes can't fight alone. More coming out of the woodworks, even some heros going bad."  
"Why do you want me?"  
"You're quick, agile. You could claw someone from behind before they even knew you moved."  
"Who else did you have in mind?"  
"Is that a yes?" Pepper chirped,  
"It's a lets see what other idiots i have to work with besides your boyfriend." Rhodey and Pepper started laughing, "What?"  
"Dude, he's the youngest genius on the planet!" Rhodey laughed,  
"He should learn to act like it then." The two errupted laughing, Tony punched Rhodey in the arm, which only made them laugh harder. The infectious laughing spread to the solemn T'challa, and for the first time since his father's death he laughed.

* * *

**_So there's the Black Panther's entrace to the Avengers. Next: The Hulk_**

**_review please :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2, Hulk Calling

"HULK! Wait!" Rick called, as The Hulk detryed an army vehicle. "They aren't always the bad guys!" A man stepped out from the veichile behind,  
"In this case we are!"  
"Ross!" Rick's eyes narrowed, "Hulk, Hulk look at me," the hulk turned to face him, "Get us out of here anywhere, somewhere safe." The hulk sighed and grabbed Rick. He jumped off into the distance, away from Ross's cursing. Rick sighed, his phone began to ring, "Hello?"  
"Rick? Hi its me!"  
"Pepper?" Hulk turned his head, and landed on another rock, he pushed Rick into a cave and made him put it one speaker,  
"Yeah Hi, how are you?"  
"How Pepper get number?"  
"Hi Hulk! We'll, you know how you know that I know Iron Man. We'll if you have a best friend like him then no one stays hidden for long."  
"What do you want Pepper? The hulk and I don't have time for this, we are already on the run,"  
"Exactley, Iron Man is putting a group together, the Avengers. A group of heroes who can stop in a day what one hero could spend a lifetime attempting."  
"Pepper I don't know..."  
"We could handle Ross and S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Look Pepper, I uh..." Hulk Look at the Phone,  
"Hulk help tin man, where does hulk go?"  
"Hulk what if it's a trap!"  
"Pepper friend, Rick!"  
"Oh I love you Hulk! Right meet us at the New York docks, around midnight, no ones around. See you in two days." With that she hung up.  
"Hulk..."  
"Rick, don't I, I" Hulk was so calm now he was chnaging back into Banner. He hit his head off a rock when he collapsed,  
"BRUCE!" Rick cried, Bruce got up on his knees,  
"I'm fine, Rick we have to help Pepper and Iron Man, Think about we could be heroes and Ross and S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't do squat!"  
"What if Iron Man turns out to work for them, or if he makes weapons hrm?"  
"Have some trust, Rick, Now come on, We need to get from Nevada to New Jersey in two days.

* * *

"He's coming!" Pepper squealed, "This might acctualey work Tony! So whos next?" T'challa was flicking through the files,  
"Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyn." Tony's face dropped,  
"Woo."  
"Stark, Smile for a change."  
"I would be Hank and I had a disagreement a while back." Howard walked in as his son said this,  
"THATS an understatement,"  
"What happened?" Pepper asked.  
"He blew up Pym's lab, from his lab because Hank said Maria's death was all a media stunt."  
"Jerk."  
"I agree, hence the boom. I guess I approach them as Iron Man, considering we have no more links left."  
"Stark," T'challa called, "Want some back up?"  
"That would be great, Iron Man when I'm in the suit in public kay?"  
"Black Panther, at your service."

"Rhodey," Pepper started, "I think the Avengers has already started to assemble

* * *

**_Next avengers: Antman and Wasp_**


	3. Chapter 3, Ant and Wasp,don

"Hank, Yo Hank. Can we go do something? I am soooo bored. I want to go blast something." Janet complained. Janet had been Hank's girlfriend for 7 years, since they were 14. That was when Hank left Stark International. She followed, and they got together.  
"Jan, I don't know, the W.A.S.P gear is only if no other options are available. I prefer talking it out."  
"UH! You are the worst hero ever!"  
"We are not heroes, we are scientists, I'm stuck with this size manipulaive tech on me indefinatley but you can get in and out of your suit, which i was forced to make by the way..."  
"Hank! Please I'm soooooooo bored of taking meetings and dealing with your nerd parties." Hank put his hands up defensivley,  
"Dr. Richards and Banner are not nerds. Nor am I."  
"Ha ha, you said nor."  
"Jan..."  
"Uh, Hank."  
"Yes dear?"  
"Do we know Iron Man?"  
"No dear."  
"Does he have an appointment,"  
"No dear."  
"Then why is he at the window?"  
"Yes de... wait WHAT?" Hank spun around to see Iron Man hoovering outside their window. Janet smiled and opened the window for Iron Man to come in, "Jan, what are you doing?"  
"Relax Hank, he's a good guy."  
"Janet, I don't think it's a smart idea to let random people with weapons in." Iron Man put his hands up and laughed,  
"Woah, They are purely self defence!" Janet laughed and Hank glared ather, "I have heard you were successfully able to create the size manipulative technology?"  
"Look, you can't have it if thats..."  
"No, no, no. I'm putting a team together, a team of heroes. A team that would benifit if Ant-Man and the Wasp were part of it." Janet started jumping up and down,  
"Yes! Hank this is what i was talking about! Of course we..."  
"Won't." Hank interrupted,  
"But Hank!"  
"No, This isn't meant offensivly Iron Man but we have no idea who you are how can we trust you?"  
"I trust him." Janet gasped as she saw a man dressed as a Black Panther behind her. "And I don't trust anyone." Tony smiled inside his helmet,  
"Thanks, Panther." Hank stood up and walked over to Iron Man,  
"Who else is in your little project?"  
"The Black Panther, The Hulk, if he turns up and..."  
"The hulk! Hank pleaaaaaaaase! Come on don't you ever get bored of being a scientist,"Janet started,  
"Nope."  
"Don't you wan't to make a difference?"  
"Yes, involving science."  
"Well, Iron Man count me in, sour puss over there can screw himself."  
"JANET!"  
"I want to do this Hank, for once can we do something fun! Something that doesn't revolve around science." Iron Man butted in,  
"Well, that isn't technically true..." Janet put her hands on her hips,  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well there is enough room in my lab for all Dr. Pym's research," Hank's eyes lit up, Janet sighed,  
"Great another tech geek."  
"Have i ever met you?" Hank asked,  
"Yes, you both have."  
"Did you work at Stark International?"  
"Yes. If you wan't to be a part of the team, met us at the docks, Wednesday night at 12:00am." With that he flew out the window, followed quickly by the Panther. Janet closed the window.  
"Hank..."  
"Fine! If it will shut you up we will go, to meet the others, then I will make a...WOAH!" Janet laughed on top of him,  
"Oh thank you Hank!"

* * *

"Iron Man! Iron Man Wait," The Black Panther called, Iron Man landed on the building he was on. "Do you hear that?" They listened carefully,  
"FOR ASGARD!" A voice cried in the distance, Iron Man flew up for Arial view. He saw in the ocean, a great monster being destroyed by a dude with a hammer.  
"Come on Panther," He called, "The superhero enrolement day hasn't ended yet."

* * *

"Tony, Where are you two?" Pepper asked into the compter,  
"Well Pym and Janet are coming to the docks. And we have just found Thor."  
"Don't annoy him, Tony, The Hulk isn't the only person you wouldn't liek when they are angry."

* * *

**_The Next avenger: Thor!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewedd annd please keep reviewing :D_**


	4. Chapter 4, Forcast calls for thunder

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks to Mew Phong for review a matter of minutes after my last post :L**_

_**Finny-Kun Goddess thanks for the very first review on this fanfic :)**_

_**

* * *

**_One day earlier,  
"Father, I must stay at Midgard, Asgard is well protected! Baldir and Cif are always..." Thor began, he and his father never really saw eye to eye.  
"Thor! You belong on Asgard NOT Midgard. The mortals can deal with their monsters with their heroes!"  
"Those heroes are useless alone! They require my assistance!"  
"No! You only return foor that girl you have fallen for!"  
"I hath not fallen for any mortal!"  
"Indeed you have! Jane Foster!"  
"She is a paramedic, and If i were human she would be my age!"  
"You are not some 17 year old human are you? You are an immortal god!"  
"Father!"  
"Thor!"  
"I am not returning! I shall find a place in Midgard to stay, away from you! Awayfrom your lies."  
"And what of your brother Loki? If he returns..."  
"Then Baldir and Cif will..."  
"NO! I will soon enter the Oden sleep. Once a year i must sleep for a week to bring life to Asgard. YOU must protect it not Baldir and Cif!" Thor grabbed his hammer and walked out of the grand hall,  
"Father, I cannot make a difference here. I will always be Thor Odinson, there i am a hero, a guardian angel. There I am needed. Here I am only wanted." And he left for Midgard, vowing not to return for many a moon.

Present,  
"Hark foul beast! Thou shall face the rath of Thor the Thunderer!" Thor cried, The great beast made of Ice scracthed its head,  
"Blonde Lady talk funny."  
"FOR ASGARD!"  
"As-what?" With a strike for the mighty miolneer the frost giant fell into the ocean with a splash.  
"To quote a Migardian sidekick, 'Boo-yah." Thor added, He turned to see a man dressed in red a gold hooverng beind him, "Who are you, man of metal? What business do you have with me." The metal man turned and flew to a building, Thor followed. There beside teh Metal Man he saw A man dressed as a cat,  
"Thor, My name is Iron Man. This is the Black Panther."  
"What does thy want?" Iron Man and the Black Panther snickered, "What amuses thee?"  
"Dude you talk funny!" The Panther snorted,  
"Dude?"  
"Sorry, Ahem, excuse me and my friend we are a bit giggly today." Iron man stated surpressing a chuckle, "But we need you."  
"What ales thee?"  
"Well I am putting together a team. A team of heros."  
"A band of heros? How many heroes does this band contain?"  
"A couple. Thor, you could really make a difference, together we can all avenge the wrongs."  
"Hence the name Avengers." The panther added.  
"Very well, i shall consider this."  
"Great," Iron Man started, "Meet the team at kidnight on Wednesday." With that the two dissapeared.  
"Strange fellows, who would ever dress so strangly." He flicked his long blonde hair over his shoulder and flew off, not sure where he was even going, just that it looked dramatic.

* * *

Tony and T'challa arrived back at the armory. The walked in to greet an annoyed Fury, "Oh if it isn't my least favourite director."  
"Can it shell head. You're starting the team! It was S.H.I.E.L.D mission, Stark. Not your little game."  
"For your information, Fury. I would never join a group associated with you, neither would the Hulk." T'challa snapped,  
"YOU HAVE THE HULK INVOLVED! I told you he is nothing but bad news!  
"Fury! I want nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D from now on. You get in our way and try and have everything under your power. I'm not going to be one of your puppets," Tony barked, "If Pepper wants to still be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent fine but count me out! I am done Fury!"  
"Stark, you're making a mistake."  
"What might that be?"  
"Making me an enemy."  
"I don't want you as an enemy, but I sure as hell don't want you as an ally." Pepper walked over to Tony,  
"Tony, stop. Your not helping yourself."  
"No Pepper, Pick a side. Avengers..."  
"Or S.H.I.E.L.D" Fury stated, "There's a place as an agent for you if you leave this Avengers nonsense. I'm not saying leave Tony, just Iron Man,"  
"Thats low Fury!"  
"You play dirty so will I Stark." They both stared at Pepper. She saw the fear in Tony's eyes and the venom in Fury's eye. _Why is she taking so long to decide? I thought she wouldn't need to think about it.  
Ha, I win Stark.  
I wonder how quickly i could slice up fury with my claws...  
Pick Tony, No S.H.I.E.L.D, But it's Tony. Ohhh but you love S.H.I.E.L.D...Ok who do you love more Tony or S.H.I., Tony or S.H.I.E.L.D.  
_"Tony. You Better buy me a jetpack." Pepper said walking over to him, he sighed with releif._  
_"Captain America is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Well done Stark you just lost any chacne of getting him," Tony laughed,  
"Nope, Pepper called him a while ago. He's comign to the meeting."  
"When?"  
"If i told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"  
"Stark..."  
"Fury, I am going to kindly ask you to leave Stark's lab." T'challa said pulling out his claws,  
"What If i told the media who you are?"  
"Who do you think I am Hannah Montana? Tell them, go ahead." Tony smiled,  
"You will regret this Stark."  
"Bye, don't let the door hit you on the way out."  
"Or i might" T'challa waved. Fury muttered something about stupid heros and left. Pepper punched Tony in the arm.  
"Ow!"  
"You better buy me a jetpack!"  
"Don't worry you can work at Stark International."  
"As what?"  
"My assistant."  
"Please, what world do you live in. I wan't a gun." She said walking out, "Oh, you could design me one, and if it has any Iron Man colours, I'll shoot ya, kay?" she smiled and walked out.  
"Wow,"  
"you aren't scared of her?" T'challa asked,  
"Petrified, but thats the reason I fell in love with her."  
"I'll never understand Americans."

* * *

**_The next avenger:Captain America_**

**_review please :)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5, Captain of deception

Fury stormed angrily into S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Hill tried to ask him what was wrong but he brushed her off. He marched in to where they were keeping Captain America. "Give me your phone." Her ordered.  
"Fury, I only took one call but you said expect one from someone related to Stark."  
"Stark is the enemy now."  
"But sir,"  
"That was an order Captain. Now tell me where the meeting is."

TWO HOURS AGO.  
"Why am I kept in here?" Steve said to himself. "I want to go outside. I want to help! But i'm trapped in here until Fury has found a way to replicate the super soilder serum inside me." His phone started to ring, this new device still confused him. he flipped it open and worried about what may happen threw it on the bed. He then picked it up and put it to his ear, "Hello?"  
"Hi, Is this Steve Rogers?" He recognized a womens voice.  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Oh, so formal. I'm am a friend of Iron Man."  
"Ah, I have heard much about Tony Stark."  
"Oh right, so you know who he is then great. Well do you know about the team?"  
"Yes, Nick Fury told me."  
"Well sign up, if you will is Wednesday night at midnight at the docks."  
"I will be there, Ma'am."  
"Great, wow that was easy kay bye Steve."  
"Goodbye, Ma'am

PRESENT,  
"She never told me. She said she would call back." Fury grabbed his phone and threw it on the floor, he then shot at it repeatedly.  
"You will have nothing to do with them, they are an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D"  
"How does that make them my enemy?"  
"I'm warning you."  
"Yes, sir." As soon as Fury left Captain grabbed his shield. It was made of vibranium, practically indestructable. He threw it at the wall he knew led outside, he threw until the wall cracked, he kicked the rest and jumped. He stood in what looked like a hanger. He looked around for an aircraft. He found a small hoover veichile and left the Helicarrior, he heard Fury yelling for him. He had no clue how to fly this thing, just that he had one day to find the docks.

"Widow! You still no Hawkeye?" Fury asked.  
"Yes, sir." Black Widow said in her thick russian accent.  
"Find him, make sure he doesn't get in contact with Stark."  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Steve landed the hoovercraft and looked around the big city. He headed towards water. He soon reached the docks. He knew Stark would find him somwhere to stay so he sat and waited. Hoping there was only one dock.

* * *

"Who's left?" Rhodey asked Tony.  
"Well Pepper got Steve, so Clint Baton, AKA Hawkeye."  
"Stark, I need to speak with you." T'challa said solemnly.  
"Shoot."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D is attempting to fins Barton also. And i have to leave tonight, business."  
"Barton, right we will find him first, Is it anything I can..."  
"Stark, I'm part of your little team, we are not joined at the hip! I can go out by myself." With that he stormed out.  
"Man, what happened to him." Rhodey laughed,  
"Dude, I don't know he was very buddy buddy yesterday."  
"Your too clingy." Rhodey continued to laughed,  
"Am not!"  
"A little bit." Tony screamed, Pepper was right behind him,"Did i scare you?"  
"NO."  
"Sorry, Honey. So hard being the victim isn't it?"  
"What's that ment to mean."  
"PHFT! Mr Stealth armour halloween stunt. You scared the crap out of me!"  
"Tony, Pepper, Went will you two learn."  
"Watch yourself, bub, your next." She pointed from her eyes to Rhodey's.  
"Gotta love her." Tony smiled,  
"You do, I'm not the one dating her."

* * *

**_Next avenger: Hawkeye_**

**_Review please xxxx  
_**


	6. Chapter 6, Watch you like a hawk

**_Hello :)  
Right i didn't think i would get to post soon but my school just closed down for the day cos its too cold! woooooooo! I have no exams or homework so expect alot of updates and possibly a new, no related story :) Any way heres Hawkeye's chapter :)

* * *

_**

(Clint's POV)

_I do regret running away when I was a child sometimes. If i had stayed in the orphanage I would never have got involved with Trickshot, thr crimal who practically riased me. I would never have left the circus, i would never have been such an idiot to fall in love with Natasha. But what if i had stayed? I would never have learned to shoot, I would never have learned the lessons i did from Trickshot, I would have never met her. I wouldn't be who i am today. But who am i? I just left S.H.I.E.L.D to avenge the death of Natasha Rominoff, who turned out to be alive. Who sent me to prision as a vililante with good aim. I swore that day i would never trust anyone again. But then she helped me escape, she recommended me to Fury, but he rejected me just like i was rejected my whole life. So theres my sad little life. Now im scanning police reports, hopeing someone will let me do what i do best, stop villains and help people._

* * *

"Panther, you bring news?" A masked man asked,  
"Yes, indeed I do. Iron Man is planning a team or heros."  
"Have you been accepted?"  
"Yes, my lord."  
"Have you found out his real identity? I would love to crush him when he least expects it." The panther took a breath in,  
"No, my liege, i don't know who he is."  
"Dissapointing, well keep tabs on the group, do what you can to gain their trust."  
"Of course," T'Challa went to leave,  
"Oh and Panther?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't get to attached, it makes this whole thing alot more, unpleasent."  
"I won't, my lord."

* * *

"What is with him! It's like hello were friends then bam bam bam i'm senoir grumpy! It's like Rhodey before and after coffee!" Pepper jeered, Rhodey objected but Tony laughed,  
"I don't know, it's he business if he wants us to know he will tell us."  
"But you're a team now, you shouldn't have secrets!"  
"If i can keep my identity a secret, he can keep this." All of a suddena secruity breach occured, "Pepper,Rhodey, hide now." They did as told and Tony quickly suited up and just as his mask closed a man with a bow and many arrows dressed in purple boomed throught the door,  
"Iron Man, I believe you wanted to talk to me, or so thats what I've heard." He hasd his arrow pointed at Iron Man, Iron Man had his replusor pointed at him, The purple man walked in,  
"You heard right."  
"Well I'm here talk."  
"I'm putting together a team, a team of heroes."  
"And you want me to be a part of it?" He lowered his arrow, Iron Man did the same,  
"Your a hero, Hawkeye."  
"Lets say i did want to join, what would i have to do?"  
"Show up to the meeting tonight."  
"When and where," he put his bow and arrow in back of his costume,  
"The docks, tonight at midnight." Hawkeye looked over Iron Man's shoulder and saw i blob of red quickly dart under the table,  
"Who else is here?"  
"Nobody,"Pepper said, Rhodey elbowed her, "Ow! I mean not me, OW! I mean, What Rhodey your really annoying...oh, oh right I get it, what? Oh right sorry! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!"Rhodey covered her mouth,  
"Stop talking!"  
"Iron Man, I didn't know you had to babysit for extra cash?" Hawkeye laughed,  
"I don't but I promised a close friend i would keep thses two of of trouble," He turned quickly to them and said through gritted teeth, "Which seems impossible."  
"Your the impossible one here!"  
"Pepper stop talking!"  
"Oh my gosh Rhodey you said my name how stupid can you get!"  
"You said mine,"  
"Yea we'll i'm more memorable!"  
"I've leave you three alone." Hawkeye laughed, Iron Man grabbed his shoulder,  
"Hawkeye, word of warning, S.H.I.E.L.D. is after you, you deciede to sign up, I'll do by best to keep them at bay."  
"Thanks, Iron Man. I'll see you tonight. BYE KIDS!" He called then he left. Rhodey walked up to Tony,  
"Accutalley I'm 3 months older than him."  
"Let it go Rhodey." Pepper punched Tony's arm then remebered his armour,  
"OOOOW!Tony never let anyone call is kids again!"  
"Ha you hit my armour!" Her eyes narrowed,  
"Your dead meat, Stark." Then she chased him around the armoury, laughing. T'challa was standing in the doorway, _If only they knew the things yet to come,_he thought, _If only_.Then he left as silentley as he came in.

* * *

**_Next chapter: The avengers assemble  
Please review xxxx_**


	7. Chapter 7, Avengers, we have a problem

**_FINALLY THE AVENGERS ASSMEBLE!  
OH and for anyone interested i have i new Tony/Pepper you tube video up _**.com/watch?v=-qBwbHEyzNY

* * *

**Captain America  
**Not long now, i only have to wait a few more hours, a few more hours to hid from S.H.I.E.L.D

**Hulk  
**I need to get there, I don't want to be a monster I want to be a hero.

**Rick Jones  
**I hope he knows what he's getting himself into

**Pepper Potts  
**Should I wear my blue shirt, or my I heart Iron Man shirt?

**Hawkeye**  
I wonder who else will be there, shoot S.H.I.E.L.D heading this way! I need to move if i don't want to be in jail before I become a hero

**Pepper Potts  
**No, I might seem bias...

**Thor  
**E Gad! This waiting is killing me, time is such a pointless mortal thing. Theres far to much of it.

**Pepper Potts  
**He's my boyfriend I can be bias, no that would give it away...I wish there was more time, I never have enought of it.

**Ant man  
** Sure Janet, I wan't to be in a group with a bunch of masked strangers who could get me killed it will be fun. No one appreciates sarcasim anymore.

**Wasp **  
He needs to stop moaning, me me me me me. We are in a team now, grow a pair and stop being so self centered. Men...

**Ant Man  
** Women...

**Pepper Potts  
** No, I will wear my normal outfit, why change a classic. Oh Tony is so funny, "I'm going to wear a suit." Meh he he my sides hurt, no just no Stark

**Black Panther  
**I have to act loyal tonight, make sure they all join, gain there trust otherwise my master will not be pleased.

**Tony Stark  
**I don't know what to wear, jk I'm not Pepper

**Rhodey  
**Those two are goign to kill each other

**Nick Fury  
**Find them before this team mets, find the Captain, find Hawkeye, find Potts if you have to just stop this

**Pepper Potts  
**Crap! S.H.I.E.L.D at my door. Fire escape time

**Nick Fury  
**Great, this is going well...well how long do I even have left?

**Captain America  
**Only a bit longer, then Stark will come and I'll join and he'll lend me money because he is richer than half of America and i will get a nice warm flat.

**Thor  
**I'm done waiting, hopefully someone else will be early

**Tony Stark  
**I really don't want to be late to my own meeting

**Pepper Potts  
**Tony Stark? Late? Never.

The Captain sat on hisshield waiting. He heard a crash of thunder then a long haired man arrived. "Hark! I am Thor, god of Thunder. Who are you?"  
"Ste...Captain America, are you here to join the..."  
"Avengers yes! Where is the Iron Man?"  
"Not here were early."  
"Urrgh! Time is so pointless. One can waste it so easily."  
"Tell me about it. 60 years in ice and I haven't aged a day, all my friends and family dead. What about you?"  
"Immortal."  
"Man, that sucks!"  
"How so?"  
"At least I have a way out at the end, you could lose everyone you love then never see them again."  
"Thou art a very deep man."  
"14ft under ice, not that deep." Thor made a slight chuckle. Another figuire joined them. Hawkeye,  
"You heard for..."  
"The Avengers." Thor and Captain America said in Unison, Thor shoke Hawkeye's hand,  
"Thor Odinsion."  
"Hawkeye. You must be Captain America, it's an honour."  
"At ease, soilder." Yet another figuire arrived. A man in red with a bug flying around his head, the bug then turned human size and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hi, I'm Wasp. This is Ant Man."  
"Jan, please. Janet Van Dyn and Hank Pym." Hank streched out his hand. Hawkeye took it,  
"Pleasure. Avenger?"  
"Sadly," Janet hit him, "Luckily. She made me do it, I don't like the sound of iron man."  
"Trust me he isn't that bad." The panther said appearing. Suddenly the hulk carring Rick crashed down,  
"Where shell head?" The Hulk asked.  
"Right here," Iron Man said floating above head, "Sorry for the wait." A Red headed girl was in his arms he landed and set her down,  
"Rick!"  
"Pepper! Hi." Rick said hugging her, Tony tensed, only the Panther notice and he chuckled.  
"You're all here because your interested in the Avnger program." Hank put his hand up,  
"I'm not." Janet zapped his hand with her energy beams, "I mean yay."  
"Good Hanky poo." The other heroes started laughing at Janet patting Hank patroniszinly on the head.  
"Anyway, If you don't like who you're working with," He pointed at Hank, "Except me." That earned a few laughs, "Then leave now." No one moved, Hank looked into Janet's big brown eyes,  
"I'm In."  
"Me too." Janet said,  
"Sure, It will be fun." Hawkeye smiled moving behind Iron Man with The red head, Wasp and Ant man.  
"Countist me in." Thor smiled picking up his hammer he joined them,  
"What have I got to lose." Captain grabbed his shield and followed,  
"Fine, but only because I'm bored." Panther said,  
"Only, of course." Iron Man returned. They all looked at teh Hulk an Rick The Hulk stepped forward and Rick stopped him.  
"Hulk, If this goes badly I can't stop what could happen to you. If S.H.I.E.L.D or Ross gets you..."  
"Iron Man will take care of S.H.I.E.L.D, "Pepper smiled, "He is for Hawkeye and Captain America."  
"See Rick? Shell head good for something." People laughe dand Iron Man hung his head, Why did he always get bagged on? "Hulk In."  
"I go where the Hulk goes."  
"Great," Tony beamed in his helmet, "Here," He held out his hand with serveral earbuds in it, "If the Avengers need to assemble press down on your logos and say AVENGERS ASSEMBLE, it sendind a calling command throught them all. Hulk," handed him a green earbud, "Rick," A matching one, "Thor," A ear bud with a small hammer, Thor smiled at this, "Cap." An earbud with a shield, "Panther," A small manther, "Wasp." A 'w' embossed in gold and orange and yellow, like her costume, "Ant Man," A cartoon ant, Janet laughed, "Hawkeye," An arrow,"Pepper," He handed her hers so no one could see, a heart. "If you need anything like computer wise or info on the armour if something goes aroow or how to do anything call for Pepper." There were sounds of agreement.  
"Yo, Iron Man, we all know who each other are, except you." Ant man said,  
"All in good time." With that he grabbed Pepper and flew off.  
"Look, I'm sorry about him. Go to this adress and i will show you the Avenger hideout." Pepper said through intercom, Just them they looked where Iron Man was flying, heard a boom, them saw to bodies plumting towards the water.  
"Avengers, we have a problem." Iron Man said through gritted teeth as he hit the water, "At his name rhythmes with Dr Boom."

* * *

**_Cliff hanger! I will update tomrrow!_**

**_Review please xxx  
_**


	8. Chapter 8, Death date & drowning sorrows

**_Sorry been meaning to update today but its 23:59 so it's still technically today so, meh I win. Enjoy x

* * *

_**"Someone get Pepper!" Janet cried,  
"Hulk help!" He yelled and jumped into the water. Pepper was sinking into the cold winter waters, hulk grabbed her and pulled her up. He quickly got her back to shore.  
"Avengers!" A metalic voice boomed, "One of you is a spy for me, Dr Doom. None of you know who unless you are it. In fact you don't even know if I'm lying!" Doom chuckled, "Stand down, do not continue or people will be hurt. Speaking of, has anyone heard from Iron Man?" Thor pressed his earpiece,  
"Ney, Iron man doesn't answer." Rick did the same,  
"Wait, His earbud is inside the suit which means..."  
"Hank, Hank there's water getting into the suit, He can't breath we have to do something," Janet shrunk to wasp and flew to try and look for him.  
"You know I hate going big." Hank grew to giant size and ran for Doom's aricraft,  
"ABORT! You heard me doombots? Get me out of here!" As quickly as he arrived he vanished.  
"Hank! Hank I can't get to him he's too deep!"  
"Hang on Jan, I'm coming."

"Pepper, Okay?" Hulk asked, Rick proped her head up on his knees, she coughed out some water and tried to sit up,  
"Easy, Ma'am. That was a nasty fall into that water, take it from someone who knows, you need to stay down." Captain said. Pepper was thinking about one thing,  
"Where's Iron Man?"  
"They are looking for him now Pep." Rick soothed,  
"They haven't found him?"  
"Pepper, There's a chance water got inside his helmet. We didn't get any radio feeds from him."  
"Oh no!" Pepper saw Hank lift a lifeless body out of the water, "Iron Man!"

Hank quickly got back to shore and set Iron Man down,  
"We need to get his helmet off!" Janet suggested, they all looked at Pepper,  
"Do it."  
"Hulk we need you." Janet snapped,  
"Gently." Pepper interrupted,  
"Right gently take off iron man's helmet." She looked at Pepper, "Should we know anything before hand?"  
"He's alot younger than you'd think."  
"What 20's?" Hank asked, Hulk pulled off the helmet,  
"Try teens." He corrected, "Metal man look Rick's age." Hank's eyes widened as Jent tryed to check if he was alive,  
"Tony Stark! No, no I am out of this if Tony Stark is involved..." Pepper grabbed his arm,  
"He wanted you on the team, he suggested you. The least you can do is let him explain."  
"He's alive, just unconscious." Janet sighed. Rick pushed Pepper's shoulder, she turned around,  
"Tony Stark, you didn't tell any of us? I though you trust me Pepper?"  
"Rick I do, but I..."  
"You what?"  
"I..."  
"Promised me she wouldn't tell anyone, it's not her fault." Tony said between coughs. Pepper sat next to him and hugged him. "Hank, Look..."  
"No, No way am I being a part of this!"  
"Hank," Janet started,  
"Don't you remeber what he did to me?"  
"Yes, he make you leave, I choose to go with you we got engaged. It seems like he did me a solid."  
"No Jan, I can't trust him. He doesn't have any morals, or any responabilities."  
"Excuse me?" Tony said getting up,  
"You heard me, you can't even deny it can you." Tony's eyes narrowed, he retracted the suit and raised his shirt,  
"Try that as a responabity, as a moral. My Dad died because of my enemies. I watched him die twice, he could die again and I might not get him back. I'm stuck having to run on batteries or I will die," He put his armour back on, he started yelled, "Try having to take over in the giant footprints of Howard Stark. Try having to protect everyone you care about from your own friends," He looked Hank dead in the eye, "You tell someone everything will be ok, when you know it's not. You try hiding something from anyone you care that if they ever find out will destroy them, but you have to carry it. You do all that Pym, and you can talk to me about not being responsible."  
"Stark, I had no idea..."  
"No one ever does, do they? Are you going to lecture the Captain about leaving S.H.I.E.L.D? Or Hawkeye, for leaving the woman he loves to save the world? What about Thor? He left his family, his home, to dave Earth. Hulk gave up his humanity, Rick his childhood. The Black Panther lost his Father to terrorists and mercinary's, are you going to tell him he shouldn't have left his mother? What about Janet?"  
"Don't."  
"You know how much she gave up for you."  
"Of course I do."  
"Pepper, I'll met you back home..sometime."  
"No Tony, your not going to go blow something up again."  
"When have I ever done that? Name one time?" He said closing his helmet,  
"Last week, the old warehouse. Last month, you car. Week before, your other car..."  
"I said one, Pep." With that he flew off. Hulk started laughed, "What?"  
"Stupid Ant Man pissed of guy who could kick his ass!" The heroes laughed,  
"Do you think Doom was telling the truth?" Janet asked,  
"I don't know, I doubt it." Pepper said, "If any one still wants to be a part of this then I kinda just lost my ride to the hideout, you'd be on your way anyway."  
"I am still in this." Thor said Picking Pepper up.  
"As am I," Captain asnswerd,  
"Yep." Hawkeye smiled, Rick and the Hulk nodded.  
"I owe Stark still." Panther replied, "and i always keep a promise,"  
"I'm in even if you aren't." Janet sia dwalking over to them.  
"I am not being led by some fifteen year old genius."  
"He's 16." They all said together then laughed,  
"Pym, you in or out?" Hawkeye asked,  
"I'm..." He looked at the team, Stark was the reson he married Janet, "In."  
"Thor, Do you know the old Stark compound, on 34th street?"  
"Indeed,"  
"Lead the way!"  
"Avenger's assemble!" Thor cried and flew inn the direction Pepper ordered.

Tony was in the Avenger hideout. He pulled out a martini glass and vodka. "Mr Stark, I highley recommend you don't start that again." The computer squeaked.  
"What do I care, you know as well as I do I'm going to be dead in less than a week."

* * *

**_Cliffhanger! I will update soon! I ahve got exams so with in next two days definatley!_**


	9. Chapter 9, Secrets and metal gloves

**_Hey all :) Just wondering here but how would you guys feel about a IMAA and tv version of Vampire diares crossover?_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Is this the right place, m'lady?" Thor asked Pepper,  
"Yeah, this is it, Thank you Thor." She opened the compound door and walked in. There was a door with a eye scanner, she bent down to it and it scanned her eye,  
"Patrica 'Pepper' Potts, recognized." The computer chirped, the vault like door spun open, revealing a huge mansion style area. The avengers followed her in awe.  
"This is the main hall, there is first aid kits and painkillers in that cupboard, odds are this will be the fisrt room you come into after a fight." She explain. "Hulk, your fridge is here, the rest of the kitchen is free to use. There are enough rooms for all of you if you want them and or need them." Rick put his hand up, "Yours is joined on to the hulk, only a door away." Rick smiled at her. Hulk put his hand up like Rick did, Pepper laughed, "Yes Hulk?"  
"How big Hulk bed?"  
"About the size of a tank."  
"Pepper smart."  
"Better than Tony's idea, 'stick four king sizes together it will be fine.' Idiot." Hank chuckled behind her, even the Black Panther smiled. "You press here for the hideout to appear." She indicated to a picture frame with a collage of all the avengers in it."  
"Isn't this the hideout?" Hank asked,  
"No no no, this is the living quarters," She pressed the picture, a huge door rose from the ground, she walked through and they followed, "This is the hideout." Gasps and sounds of amazment followed, "Training grounds, super computers. Tony's armoury, a replica of Hank's lab. A games room," Hawkeyes eyes widened, she notice, "With pinball." A huge beam covered His, Ricks and Janet's faces. "Hulk you have a bigger version of the games room slightly more...hulk proof. I did however say slighty so if you lose take it out on the training room, kay? Good." Captain America laughed. She led them all to the assembly hall, "This is where the Avengers will assemble to discuss tactics. And to deal with...Tony?"  
"Tony?" Thor asked, They Iron Man walked past them, throwing a half ass wave back at them. This pissed Pepper off.  
"Tony get back here!" He kept walking, they notice she clenched her hands into fists, "ANTONY EDWARD STARK YOU GET YOUR RICH ASS BACK HERE NOW!" she yelled, gaining a unisonic 'ohhhh' from the Avengers. Tony turned his head. "Now, Tony." He turned and walked towards her.  
"What?"  
"Have you been drinking again?" She whispered when he got close to her,  
"Maybe," He replied. Pepper brought her hands to her head and then ran her fingers through her hair,  
"Dammit Tony! What is wrong with you."  
"Phft, what isn't." he started to walked off again. The avengers had moved to a different room for privacy but were listening intently,  
"If you told me then..."  
"Then it would be your problem, which it isn't."  
"You are my problem Tony."  
"No."  
"What is going on?" Tony went to lift his vodka glass, Pepper threw it against the wall, "DAMN IT TONY WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
"I'M DYING OKAY YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"He's what?" Janet said shocked,  
"Shh, keep listening," Hank continued.

"H-h-h-how?" She stuttered.  
"There's a leak in the reactor, one that seems highly improbable to plug."  
"But you upgraded weeks ago."  
"Yeah, well now my stupid heart is rejecting it and shutting down."  
"How long?"  
"A week."  
"This is why you wanted the Avengers to work so badly isn't it."  
"No accutaly, but it is a bonus."  
"How can you joke about this Tony?"  
"I didn't want you to know because that's all you'll be thinking about until I fall over and die."  
"Tony this isn't a joke!"  
"At least I can laugh about it."  
"You'll find away out of it, you always do."  
"Not this time, Pep." Tony shut his helmet down and a hole appeared in the roof, he flew out of it. Pepper was left in the smoke, wondering what just happened.

"Me! Why do I have to go in!" Janet cried,  
"Ye are both female, thou'st will undertand better if thee starts to tear." Thor explained,  
"Big words Thor, me no comprendy."  
"You're more likey to understand crying speak, a language unknow to any guys." Rick smiled,  
"Thanks, but what am I meant to say, Hi how are you great place by the way I hope your not to bummed about your jackass boyfriend dying."  
"I am but was the jackass neasisary." Janet spun around to see Pepper standing in the door,  
"Pepper! Oh my gosh I'm so..."  
"It's fine, I'd said the same about Hank." Janet covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Hank glared at her and faced Pepper,  
"Mabye he was lying."  
"He wouldn't about this, not to me."  
"Mabye he is the doom spy, I mean really why else put this team together." The panther pondered, Pepper balled her hands into fists.  
"He is not the spy! He isn't a liar and he isn't dying." She stormed out, Janet had a face palm moment,  
"Ok good point," She smiled then blasted Hank and the Panther, "YOU GUYS SHOULD NEVER TALK TO WOMEN! ASS HOLES!" She ran after Pepper, The panther rubbed his burn spot,  
"That went well,"  
"She's so hot when she's angry," Hank said dazed, Thor patted his back and shook his head. The Captain snuck out to find Tony.

Tony was sitting on a building top, eating a pizza. He shouldn't have told Pepper like that, he would have to apologize later. He heard a clank behind him and raised a replusor.  
"Woah! It's only me!" Captain America said definsivly, Tony lowered his hand,  
"Pizza?" He offered, Steve took a bit and sat down.  
"You know, I'm sure if you and Hank work together with your father to can fix whatever the malfunction is."  
"No way, one I am not letting Hank have that over me and two, my Dad is not finding out."  
"What! I was under the impression he knew."  
"No one was meant to, I told Pepper because I'm uncontrolable after a few drinks,"  
"Are you even old enough to..."  
"Save it, Only if someone dies do I ever take it up. Nearly killed me once, might have been easier if I has just kept drinking then and..."  
"Tony, I've heard Hank talk about this guy. Reed Richards, he's a genius too,"  
"3 points below me."  
"You've heard of him?"  
"He is friends with my Dad."  
"He could help Tony."  
"I don't need anyones help," he said standing up,  
"This lone gunslinger act isn't helping you, Stark."  
"Yea well thats my thing Rogers." He flew off. Steve put his head in his hands.  
"Bucky, I wish you were here," Bucky was his sidekick, a teenage bo who had apparently died rying to stop the red skull. "You could talk some sense into him."

Tony felt a pain in his chest, the alcohol must be reacting badly with the implant. He landed and scanned the dammed, He had taken his survial rate down considerably. "Crap," He muttered. He looked across town and saw the Baxter building. "It couldn't do me any worse," He shut his helmet a flew to the place he knew the Fantastic four, but more importanly, Richards, lived.

Doom watched Iron Man intenly, using the tracker the Panther had put on him, "Hrrrm, Tony Stark. Paying my good friend Richards a call, mabye I should stop by aswell." He hacked into the Black Panther's radio frequency, "Panther, I need you to find Rogers and bring him to me, he and Stark seem to have built a friendship, one I could use to manipulate him into giving me the armour, and Stark Internatinal." The panther whispered back,  
"Why do you want that company anyway?"  
"A littl token of gratitude to my good friend Howard Stark. He helped Richards build his lab, he is part of the rest I no longer have a human face. If destroying the company does that, good."  
"What about Stark."  
"All the avengers will be dealt with."  
"All?" He looked over at Janet and Hank messing around with Thor, Hawkeye playing Pinball and Rick and The Hulk having an air hockey match,  
"All but you."  
"What about the Jones boy, he isn't technically one of us...them one of them,"  
"Collateral Damage, and i warned you. Don't get attached."  
"Yes sir," Doom disconnected, T'challa hid his head into a book and took his mask down. He quickly pulled it back up seeing his reflection. He had got attached, his own reflection made him sick. He had a debt to Doom which he had to pay. Steve walked in and thrw his shield of the couch,  
"He's going to Reed Richards for help I think."  
"Or he's going to Jack Daniel's for threapy." Hank muttered then saw Pepper holding the door of the assembly hall opened, Tony walked out, followed by a man in a blue jump suit with a '4' inbosed on his chest. They went to the labs.  
"Ha, you were wrong!" Janet cried and fell over laughing at Hank's fail,  
"Are you ever nice to him?" Hawkeye laughed,  
"No, But I wouldn't have it any other way." Hank smiled.

Pepper was smiling, at least Tony was asking for help. She felt a metal hand on her shoulder, the assembly hall doors locked shut, the Avengers were put on edge by this.  
"Ha ha Tony. So funny."  
"Not Tony."  
"Fine Rhodey now unlock the doors,  
"Not Rhodey," She turned to see Dr Doom. "Iron Man left the hatch open. He covered her mouth but not before she could call it in on her earpice,  
"AVENGERS ASSMBLE. Now would be good."

* * *

**_Do de do! I know there isn't much avengers assemble but trust me, I'm getting to it bear with!_**

**_Review and thank you if you have and keep it up!  
To quote WHAT THE BUCK, "Rate it even if you hate it ;)  
_**


	10. Chapter 10, Secret spies and Oprah

Pepper and Doom sat the the Avenger table, bored. Pepper spoke first,  
"So, there a point in this stupid plan?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well you snuck in, well done. Grabbed a hostage, well done but now what?"  
"Well where did Richards and Stark go?"  
"To the lab."  
"Can you contact them?"  
"Not since you fried his avenger bud, I don't know if he'd still be in the armour."  
"Right, well someone will get them."  
"Nah, Me and Hank are the only to other people with access, he'll be to stressed out to check on them." She inclined her head to the banging on the door.  
"Hulk?"  
"Nope. He listens to me and I told him no smashing in the house."  
"Right. So..."  
"So..."  
"Global warming, it's going well."  
"Yes, it is."  
"I spy with my..."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Hi Pepper what did you do today? Oh nothing much, I played I spy with an international supervillain, but nothing much."  
"Touché."

"Really, you're Iron Man. Stark, even I didn't figure that out." Reed laughed, scanning Tony's chest,  
"I've been getting that alot." He laughed,  
"Right well, Good news, I think I can help."  
"Bad news?"  
"You father will have to help."  
"No. No way."  
"Tony, I've know Howard for a long time and I think he will understand."  
"He's different, very few people know he is alive, and the ones that do are sworn to secresy." Tony pulled his shirt back on and looked at Reed's notes, "Thank you Reed."  
"You'd do the same for me." It was hard to belive Reed was only a couple of years older than Tony when he acted so wise and full of knowledge. His Phone started to ring, "It's Sue..."  
"Take it, I should probably check on Pepper and the guys." He said heading upstairs, with no back pack.

"Hulk! Smash the door!"  
"Pepper said no smash!"  
"Well Janet say smash!"  
"Why?"  
"She could be dying, tourtured or worse!"

"No."  
"Oh come on really? I swore thats who I was!" Doom laughed, he and Pepper were playing the what celebrity am I quiz.  
"Your not Opra. Right my guess."  
"You'll never get it."  
"Victor Von Doom."  
"Awk c'mon! You cheated!"  
"How?"  
"I don't know!"

Tony walked up to see everyone trying to break into the assembly room. "Hey!" They turned around, "Just use the eye scanner." They saw the little box at the handle. Hank bent down and he was scanned,  
"Hank Pym, recognized." The doors flew open, they ran into see Pepper, arm wrestling Dr Doom.  
"Give up?" She smiled,  
"Never, not to a child!"  
"Sorry if your face gets rusted."  
"How?" Pepper slammed his arm against the table,  
"With your tears of defeat!" She proclaimed triumhantly. Hank coughed, they turned around , Pepper went as red as her name. Tony walked in confused to what was going on, he saw Doom,  
"Holy..."  
"Tony, language." Pepper scowled.  
"Tony Stark I pressume."  
"Doom." Tony's eyes narrowed, Reed walked up behind him and saw doom,  
"Get out."  
"You don't belong here either,"  
"What do you want?"  
"That armour your little buddy has."  
"He won't give it to you!"  
"Reed, I can speak for myself," Tony turned to look at Doom, "I won't give it to you!" Reed put his face in his palm.  
"Oh, I think you will. Has anyone seen the Jones boy?" They all looked around frantically, "Or the Panther, haven't seen him around." Hank pulled Janet over to him. "Oh and where is Captain America?" Tony snapped,  
"Where are they?"  
"Give me the armour and they will all make it back alive."  
"Where are they?"  
"Give me the,"  
"WHERE ARE THEY!" Janet yelled shooting Dr Doom down. They all stared at her, "Sorry he was annoying me."  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was out." Steve said walking in with his mask down, Tony glared at the unconscious Doom.  
"He was bluffing."  
"Rick?" Pepper questioned into her earpiece,  
"Yea Pep?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Upstairs, why?"  
"Can you come down?"  
"On my way." He rung off.  
"Rick's on his way downstairs."  
"T'challa?" Tony asked,  
"Yes Stark?" He said putting his book into the cupboard of his room, Tony has set up a new ear bud, he forgot to tell Pepper the frequency.  
"Are you busy?" He felt a hand on his shoulder,  
"Not anymore." T'challa noticed Doom on the ground. He was starting to wake up. Pepper grabbed a leaft over wooden beam and hit his head, he fell back down. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"I panicked."  
"Uh, I think we should send him to S.H.I.E.L.D or to somewhere he can't get back. He'll probably make up lies and stuff." T'challa suggested nervously. Janet glared at him,  
"Why, got something to hid?"  
"No!"  
"I knew it! You've gone soft, you forgot what you owe me, you've gotten attached to them," Doom laughedstanding up. Pepper swung at him and he grabbed the beam and broke it. She laughed awkwardly and ran over to Tony,  
"What is he talking about?" Tony asked the man in the cat suit,  
"I don't know."  
"Of course you do," Doom smiled and addressed the group, "He's my spy."

* * *

**_Omg they know its him! GASP SHOCK HORROR! ;)  
_**

**_New chapter tomorrow if possible!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE LOVE YOU ALL!   
_**


	11. Chapter 11, Damage control, dear Pepper

"You?"  
"Tony I can explain."  
"You?"  
"Tony I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry?" Pepper grabbed on to Tony's arm to make sure he didn't swing. "You think saying I'm sorry will make me feel any different about you? I trusted you T'challa, we all did." T'challa looked at the avengers, their expressions ranged from confused to angry to hurt. Janet's face narly killed him. Pepper was about to cry.  
"I know but if you'd just let me explain..."  
"Pepper call S.H.I.E.L.D, Hulk baby sit Doom." Tony said brushing him off, he put his hand on his shoulder,  
"Tony,"  
"Get off me."  
"But Tony,"  
"GET THE HELL OF ME!" T'challa withdrew his hand. Tony walked out. Pepper looked at T'challa then dialed the number and left. Hank headed for the door, leaving a glare behind. Rick and Hulk walked into Doom, The Hulk sat on him while glaring at the Panther. Rick couldn't even look at him. Thor shook his head and left. Hawkeye looks pissed,  
"Your sick. How could you do this, to all of us." He waved his hand when an answer begun and left. Steve seemed confused, he lowered his head and walked out. Only one left.  
"Janet don't look at me like that."  
"How..."  
"Jan,"  
"How could you?" She grew he wings and flew out crying. T'challa backedagainst a wall and slid down it. Rick walked over to him,  
"Get up."  
"Not now Jones."  
"I said get up or the Hulk will get you up." T'challa stood. "We're sending you to S.H.I.E.L.D with him."  
"What! Why?"  
"I think you know." Doom smiled as he walked in.  
"You blew your mission because you got attached, look how they abandon you, how they treat you like scum." He smiled, "How they treat you like me."  
"They wont let me explain."  
"Talk." Hulk said, "Talk now."  
"He said he had information of my father, that he wasn't dead, that if i made sure this project said he'd tell me where he is. I just had to make you all fight, nobody was meant to get hurt. I didn't even tell him I knew who Iron Man was."  
"You knew?"  
"Shut up Doom. I just wanted to know where he was, if he is alive i need to find him, I thought Tony of all people would understand. But he would probably think i'm lying, making it up to get to him. Hulk you believe me? You know I'm telling the truth! Don't you?" The Hulk brought his finger to his ear,  
"You guys get all that?"

"Loud and clear big guy, nice work." Hawkeye replied, They were all in the living area. Tony looked blackly out the window, "Do we buy it?"  
"I do. I beilieve this mortal meant nothing malisious, just wanted his father." Thor answer playing with his hammer,  
"I think he's telling the truth." Janet smiled,  
"I agree," Hank finishe. Eventually evryone agreed, except Tony, "Tony, you haven't said a word." Hank said.  
"Nothing to say. If a agree I'm in majority if i disagree he's stilll coming back."  
"Tony, we didn't say bring him back. You know him the best out of all of us, you two have a history. Your call." Hawkeye stated. Tony chewed the inside of his lip, Pepper walked in,  
"Is the pick up from S.H.I.E.L.D for one or two?" Tony sat up and made his decision.

"You know, this could work in my favour." Doom laughed,  
"How." The Panther snarled,  
"Put the claws away kitty. S.H.I.E.L.D is a far better target that this pathetic team of nimrods you call a team."  
"Hey, ease up. Tell me where my Father is now Doom or so help me I will make sur eyou are locked up in the toughest S.H.I.E.L.D jail i know." Doom laughed,  
"You idiot! I never knew anything about your father, I just did research on you! I choose something you lost, which you loved, a played with it and dangled it infront of you."  
"But..."  
"He's dead, dead and buried. Probably dissapointed in what a gulabull excuse for a son he..." The Black Panther whipped out his claws and ran fro doom, Hulk pulled him back,  
"You liar! How dare you! How could you do this to me!"  
"Very easily, I doubt i will lose any sleep," T'challa spat on him,  
"Monster!" The door burst open and Janet flew infront of T'challa face,  
"Easy there! Calm down."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. his here, Hulk go hid." Iron Man instucted. Wrapped in his armour it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. Fury walked in. T'challa squirmed,  
"We have Doom. Nice work boys..." Fury started, Janet coughed, "And girls. Your team may work after all St...Iron Man." Tony opened his helmet,  
"Relax, everyone in this building knows its me." Hank looked at his phone.  
"Apparently so does the media, Tony there's a camera in here!" Tony shut his mask,  
"What!" Doom laughed,  
"That's right, using my amazing recording systems in my more high tech than Stark's tech mask I recorded you opening your mask Iron Idiot. I also have footage of all of your real identites. Janet gasped and he feed the feed to the media. Steve, T'challa, Hank, Janet, Tony and the only people he hadn't got were Hawkeye and Thor, but Thor is Thor.  
"You little..." Tony started,  
"Ah ah ah, You are live on channel everywhere please do not swear!" Pepper burst in,  
"Guys, every channel is covering this." She saw Tony with his mask open, "Great! This is perfect just...woo hoo! I love this this is just, ahhh this is all your fault!" She said pointing at T'challa,  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Forget it, I would have done the same for my Dad." Tony said putting his hand on his shoulder. T'challa smiled. Then noticed Tony's glowing centre of his armour go red, he stared at it, Tony looked down, "Crap, I need to get to Reed now." He flew out the door, Pepper was left to do damage control with the press as one by one the avengers went to the labs.  
"I really should re-think being such a good girlfriend." She muttered, then walked outside to face the swarms of press. She saw the helicarrior leaving. Fury smiled and waved. She did the same inn her sarcastic I'm-mad-at-you mannor,  
"Miss Potts? What just happened?" A press person asked,  
"Honestley? I have no frickin idea."

* * *

**_Hey sorry this is late well late for me but I have a spnaihs oral wich is taking pirority. Check out my latest fanfic's,  
I day I'd rather forget_**

Tomorrow academy's got talent  
Within the next 3 days I should have the vampire diares crossover up, I'll let you know but for now...  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! XOXOX


	12. Chapter 12, Furture glipse? Going down

"One at a time please." Pepper asked, Vanity fair's report put her hand up, "Yes?"  
"Is it true that Tony Stark is Iron Man?" Pepper heistated. Tony spoke into her earpiece,  
"Yes, Pepper it's out there now nothing can be done about it." Hank grabbed his shoulder,  
"You sure?" Tony nodded,  
"As sure as I'll ever be, tell them Pepper."  
"Yes, Tony will make a statement to the press later."  
"What! Pepper!"  
"You thought I'd suffer alone." She whispered. Tony smiled.  
"Miss Potts? Now the identities of these heroes..."  
"The Avengers."  
"Pardon?" The reporter asked,  
"They are called the avengers, set up by Mr. Stark to avenge the wrongs caused by all the super villians coming out of the woodwork."  
"Right, but with their identites know will it be easier for villains?"  
"Doubtful, there's a high tech security system, sadly it wasn't online at the break in but is fully functional, your not an avenger, you don't get in." She guessed the next question, "Even Madame Masque would have a hard time. No further questions, Tony Stark will address the matter further later but I will notify you. Sorry to be rude but you are all trespassing, I can sue your asses off." They backed away and Pepper walked inside. She sighed as she slid down the door. She had a feeling in two years she would have to work at Stark International and sort out Tony's problems, Handel Stane and deal with Tony's baggage, which would know doubt increase. She pictured herself with longer hair, pulled back into a bun, her fringe lying perfectly across her face. A black skirt suit, a pencil skirt and killer black heels. She would carry a hot rod red clipboard to keep the colour up. She pictured Tony, same handsome face but older, more mature. A few new and old scars, a black moustache, like his fathers but with a quirky kind of stubbly beard. Probably still the same red shirt paired with black jeans and a suit jacket. Rhodey would probably be in the military like his father. Sorting out Tony's crazy flight patterns. She wondered if they would still be together, In 10 or 15 years or if he would become some playboy scared of commitment. If he would remember how they felt now, then try and stay loyal, then get bored because she had changed. Years of team Iron man wear and tear. What if he got together with Whitney? Or a Kardasian? With his money he could get anyone, his looks were a bonus. Rick snapped Pepper out of her little dream. Rick, He would be there if Tony left her for a new more silicone model.  
"You OK?"  
"I'm fine, Rick thanks."  
"You don't look it, you were really good out there."  
"Thanks." He offered her his hand and hauled her up. She smiled and walked over to the secret door to the labs. She was used to Tony getting scans done, it was normal now. Wow, was her life spiraling that badly out of control this was normal? Reed clicked something into Tony's chest, it lit up like a Christmas tree. He winced but it calmed down.  
"There you go, a couple of weeks keeping a new one of those in everyday and it should reassemble itself."  
"Thanks Reed, See you around." Tony waved,  
"Count on it." Reed Richards left the Avenger mansion back to the Baxter building. Pepper's head was spinning, right Tony wasn't dying anymore, right?  
"Pepper? Pep are you Ok?" Tony asked,  
"I'm fine." She lied.  
"Well now so am I." Pepper blinked a couple of times to steady herself. "Pep? You need to lie down you really don't look so good."  
"Pepper? Pepper are you alright?" Rick asked, he looked troubled. She nodded her head but it hurt.  
"Pepper maybe we should call a doctor." Janet said. Pepper shook her head,  
"No i'm fine..." Her eyes couldn't stay open. She fell backwards into Ricks arms. Janet rushed over to help. Tony couldn't shake the feeling that Pepper getting sick and fainting, was his fault.

* * *

**_She fainted, she didn't die. LOL  
I felt like doing a fainting thing, I'm watchign 'I'm a celebrity get me out of here' and All Gillian does is faint, at least when Pepper does it it's geniune,_**

**_ANYWAY_**

**_Read and review :)_**

**_Vampire diaries Fanfic chapter one up tonight, check it out, read it review it :D  
Stroppypoppy xxooxx_**


	13. Chapter 13, Potensial break up song

"Pepper? Oh my gosh Pepper." Tony cried as she fell.  
"Stark, which room is hers?" Janet asked picking her up,  
"Across the hall from yours." Janet nodded and took her upstairs. Rick punched Tony in the face, "What the..."  
"That was your fault!  
"My fault!"  
"Yes, you put her up to doing the press thing, she was nearly passed out as soon as she was inside, you scaring the hell out of her because of Iron Man." his voice became a growl, "Maybe you should stay away from her." Tony took a step towards Rick,  
"Oh you'd like that would't you."  
"Boys, play nice." Hawkeye ordered. They stood down. "We have more important things to deal with then your testosterone filled teen argument." He inclided his head to T'challa.  
"Him." Rick snarled,  
"Hey take it easy on him he..." Tony started,  
"No, you identify with him because you both lost you stuck up ass hole fathers then you got yours back T'challa didn't. Mabye if roles reversed a year ago we hopefully wouldn't be having this conversation."  
"Woah, you crossed the line don't you dare speak about my Dad like that again." Tony said with a roughness he hadn't used in a while.  
"Maybe he should have stayed dead, or you would have died instead."  
"That's it!" Tony launched ontop of him and started to beat him up. Rick smiled and fought back.  
"Metal man hurt Rick!" Hulk cried charging for the boys. Hank's eyes widened and he grew bigger than the Hulk and held him back. Steve tried to pull Tony of Rick whilst Thor attemped to get Rick off Tony.  
"Jones! Restrain thy self!"  
"Make me blondie!" He elblowed Thor in the stomach and punched Tony in the face while Captain America was holding him. Tony elbowed Steve who backed off. Steve pressed his earbud.  
"Janet, get down here."  
"You OK? You sound winded." She said propping Pepper up on her bed,  
"Stark and Jones are beating each other up."  
"WHAT! I'm on my way!" She ran into the bathroom and filled a bucket of water. She ran back in a threw it over Pepper. She woke up starled,  
"What the hell Jan!"  
"No time, Tony and Rick are beating each other up, you have the best bet of stopping them." Pepper sighed, cleaning up his messes, dealing with his bagage.  
"Right...fill that bucket again."

"ASS HOLE!" Rick yelled, dodging a kick,  
"Takes one to know one bitch."  
"Guys stop it! What is this all about?" Janet asked walking in.  
"Tony's and stupid little bitch who should have died in the plane crash or at least his Dad died."  
"And Rick is a physico who is possesive and thinks he knows more about Pepper than I do."  
"Wouldn't be hard, you never listen to her."  
"Oh and your perfect!"  
"Anythings an improvemnt on you!"  
"You take that back!"  
"Guys!" Pepper cried, Rick hit Tony who stopped to look at Pepper,  
"You're upsetting her Tony!"  
"Your the one still hitting me," They were at each others throats again. Pepper narrowed her eyes and threw the bucket of icy water she brought with her over them, avoiding Tony's chest but hitting everywhere else on both of them,  
"Now both of you shut up and listen." They were quiet, "I'm fine, thanks for asking. You two cannot start up a fight because you angry and your stressed. We have enought to deal with the press, Panther, Doom, Fury. Are you dealing with this crap? No, I am. So shut up, stop fighting and grow a pair, both of you." The stared at her. She put her hand to her forehead. "Tony I need to talk to you."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Alone." The others backed away into the lab Hank was working in. "We're alone, talk."  
"I can't do this."  
"Do what?"  
"Pick up you pieces, Tony I don't want to have to do that forever. I get that you can't do it but it all falls on me. Rhodey is having a hard enough time, when was the last time you even called him?" Tony was silent, "I thought so. Well he's thinking about the military in a couple of years, he really wanted your input."  
"Pepper..."  
"Shh. I have to deal with that Tony." She held his hands and looked into his eyes, "I'm your girlfriend Tony." She threw his arms down, "Not your p.a"  
"Pepper you know I don't think of you like that,"  
"You don't think of me at all. You think of Iron Man and The Avengers you think of everyone but me. Rick's the same, The Hulk is full time I get it but at least he can be civil."  
"What are you saying."  
"I'm saying." She took a shaky breath in, "I'll handel the press and damage control but as the Avengers P.R manager, not as your girlfriend." Tony's face dropped,  
"We're not breaking up, Pep. Not with all we've..."  
"No, don't. I can look after myself, I'm a call away but Tony, we can't be together anymore. You need to be detached as Iron Man, not worring if a villian has me."  
"So thats what this is about."  
"Among other things. I can't be with a super hero, Tony. It's not fair on either of us. I'm still you friend, Yes I will still work in Stark Internation, yes I will deal with Iron Man and The Avengers, but only because I owe it to them. I owe it to your Dad, and Rhodey. I'm sorry Tony." He grabbed her wrist as she left but her hand slid out of it."  
"Pepper please don't." Tony said shakily, his voice broke Pepper's heart,  
"Tony..." his eyes filled with hope, "Don't do anything reckless." She left. Leaving Tony shell-shocked. Iron Man had just cost him on of the best things that had ever happened to him. He sighed,  
"You might aswell come in I know you were listening." The Avengers walked in guiltily. Janet looked at Tony who looked blank. "We have a problem,"  
"If you want to talk..." She started,  
"And the problem is called A.I.M." Was he getting on with it? Was he not even upset? Pepper covered her mouth to hid her cries as she ran out of the mansion. She knocked on the door of the one perosn she knew who would understand. The door was answered by the person she wanted.  
"Whitney? I just broke up with Tony."  
"Pepper?" She could tell she'd been crying. "Come on in."

* * *

**_I am a huge Pepperony supporter but didn't intend for them to break up, it just kinda worked. I hope your inejoying it and the big fighty doo da is on its way :D  
REVIEW AND READ PLEASE!  
(updates on other storys coming soon but focused on avenegrs right now ;))_**


	14. Chapter 14, New identites and pillows

Whitney had watched the news, she knew Tony was Iron Man. She knew Pepper loved him, but she understood why she left him. Pepper just wanted to know that she had mad the right decision.  
"I think you have, Tony is complex. Iron Man is difficult add the two together...he would be almost unbearable."  
"I know how it's going to be, he's blowing off Rhodey."  
"Pepper, he won't do anything stupid."  
"He could nearly kill himself," She sighed, "Yet again."  
"Hey, you don't know that, the Avengers may knock some sense into him."  
"Rick was knocking something into him and I'm sure it wasn't sense."

"A.I.M is buildind some kind of super weapon," Tony announced, pulling a picture up on the big screen. Rhodey slid in the back. He waved, Tony nodded, "So far my satellites have picked up some footage, it's lethal."  
"How do we stop them then?" Hawkeye asked,  
"Good question. We blow them up, smash them, shoot them, slice 'em. What ever you do, do it. Pound them with a hammer," He looked at Hank, "Or try and talk it out."  
"If it's lethal, how do we avoid getting hit?" Hank asked,  
"Dunno, lets go." Rhodey laughed,  
"He's trying to leave before Pepper gets back."  
"Not true," Tony pointed at Rhodey.  
"It's a bad plan." Rhodey taunted,  
"It isn't even a plan its an escape route!" Tony finished. He hated his work being criticized.  
"Iron Man is scared of teenage girl." Hulk laughed, Tony looked him in the eye,  
"If you had pissed off Pepper 'My Dad taught me how to use a firearm when I was 11 oh and I get Janet to zap you into an early grave' Potts, wouldn't you be scared?"  
"Point taken," Rick and the Hulk said together.  
"Tony, you need a real plan for A.I.M." Rhodey nagged,  
"Fine, Thor," A visual 3-D image of what he was explaining came up, "You distract them, lighting, thunder the works."  
"Aye."  
"Cap, you take out Sandhurst," The image moved to where he was in the screen, "Knock his helmet from behind, it will fry it an knock him out,"  
"Got it."  
"Hank, you hid with Captain America, then grow normal and shut down the computers."  
"Fine."  
"Jan, you take care of the circuits, fry them, shrink them, rip them appart just destroy it so it can't be repaired,"  
"Got it."  
"Hawkeye, you Stay in the jet with Rhodey."  
"Theres a jet?"  
"Yes, there is, Yes he id licenced to fly it. You take down anyone going after anyone else, or anyone escaping."  
"Sure thing."  
"Hulk, you take out scientist supreme."  
"HULK SMASH BEE MAN!"  
"...kay have fun." T'challa looked at Tony hopefully. "You, you help Jan. Your claws could be useful."  
"NO! She isn't working with that traitor!" Hank yelled,  
"It's fine." Janet nodded. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking down the machine itself and tracing who the buyer is. A.I.M is like a super villain Ebay. You can trace the buyers, but the names are hidden. I'll get the names, like a Trojan horse on a computer." Hank nodded at the computer analogy. "Sound good?" the Avengers made sounds of approval. They went to their rooms to get ammo and costumes. They met in the assembly hall. They got in the Avenger jet with Rhodey at the wheel, and flew off. Pepper walked in as they left. She sighed and went to her room. Signing into her computer she finished her history essay, then started Tony and Ricks. She sketched up a secret identity look for Thor, or Theo Hammerton as he would be. Design and ordering new covers's for Steve and Hank and Janet. Finding tings to keep the Hulk amused online and trying to finish off Rhodey's military recommendation form. She sighed when she finished. She decided to go and pick some of her orders up. She went to her wardrobe and pulled on a blue tunic. She fastened a thick black belt under her chest and wore a pendant with the letter 'A' dangling down. She pulled on her grey army style jacket and her panda hat, her red hair would make it obvious who she was. She had bought everything under did up her jacket and headed to the mall.

The Hulk was good at smashing, Thor was a surprisingly good distraction. Janet and Panther were extremely good at destroying the machine, Steve and Hank were working well together and Hawkeye was in time with every villains movement. Tony blew up the machine and tracked the buyer, The Maggia, surprise there. They quickly headed back in the jet as soon as Rhodey dropped the disintegrator bomb. The jet shook with the explosion. Hawkeye cheered,  
"That was awesome!"  
"I have to admit it was pretty fun." Hank laughed,  
"I told you!" Janet smiled, hugging him,  
"Hulk smashed and was cool!"  
"You sure were buddy." Rick answer.  
"Well you could be a brilliant pilot one day Rhodes," Steve said putting his hand on Rhodey shoulder, he beamed,  
"You've know idea how much that means coming from you."  
"I must conquer. It was exhilarating! Thor chuckled. Tony even smiled but was worried, if the Maggia are getting better...and he used that very lossey, tech then hey would be a bigger threat then previously thought. They got back to the mansion and headed for there rooms, to get a shower. Tony heard the front door close, Rhodey followed him to see a girl carrying tons of shopping bags. She pulled of her hat and shook out her hair.  
"Pepper?" Tony asked,  
"Hey, OH LOOK RHODEY! You flew the jet didn't you." He nodded, "Where is everyone?"  
"Showers," Tony answered.  
"Right well, I'll call them down later, Tony I need the big screen in the assembly hall, that ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks," she said rushing upstairs to her room. Rhodey laughed,  
"What?" Tony asked,  
"Dude, the atmosphere between you two could be cut with a knife!"

A couple of hours later the Avengers were gathered in the hall. Pepper handed each a box with a file on top. The box was full of clothes and the filee was their new identity, "Thor," She said with a smile. "Theo Hammerton, a baseball coach for the New York Hammer heads." She tossed him a baseball cap, a hair bobble and a brush, "May come in handy." She winked.  
"Thank you, Miss Potts, but how will I know anything about the sport?" He asked, to a few snickers from Rick and Hawkeye.  
"Your ear piece will tell you anything and evrything about baseball, and how to talk nowadays."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem," She turned to Captain America, "Steve Rodgers, now Robby Wills, History teacher at the tomorrow academy. Trust me, with the clothes I've given you, there will be many a student crush." She laughed, Steve looked in his box puzzled,  
"A white shirt and jeans?"  
"Skinny jeans...and converse." Pepper smiled, Janet clapped,  
"Well done Pepper, that is a hot look on anyone."  
"I know right?" She laughed back with Janet. "Anyway, you specialise in the war you were in and your earpiece will tell you when to shut up because stuff is classified."  
"Thanks, Pepper." Steve smiled.  
"Clint," Pepper said to Hawkeye, "Doom didn't find out who you are so we are keeping your last name the same. Roger Barton, Pe teacher at the tomorrow academy, I kept your purple theme in your tracksuit." She winked. Clint pulled out a black tracksuit with purple stripes down one side and a purple t-shirt. He smiled,  
"Thank you, Pepper. I mean it."  
"Your welcome. Jan and Hank, science department at the academy. Dr's Howard Stevens and Jessica Spence." They had cute matching lab coats over ordinary clothes, Jan hugged Pepper,  
"I appreciate you doing this for all of us,"  
"As do I." Hank smiled.  
"Don 't sweat it. Now, Rick. You are just enrolling in the tomorrow academy as yourself, you weren't caught on camera. Tony, You stay out of school, you don't need it but Mr Wills," She pointed at Steve, "And Dr Stevens will 'tutor you in 'night classes' you maintain a school grade and gain Stark International blah blah blah."  
"Blah blah blah?" Tony asked,  
"What? It's so boring!"  
"Pepper, I get the company either way now Dad's alive. The media just doesn't know he is yet. The board can handle the company better than Stane until I'm 18..."  
"Like I said boring. T'challa, you enroll aswell, but your name is Alexzander Mazuma."  
"Understood."  
"Great! Rhodey, your fine. Hulk you will stay in the mansion ok?"  
"Kay."  
"Great, That leaves me."  
"Doom got you on camera, if you go in it could blow the whole thing." Hank said quickly. Pepper sighed, Rick put his hand on her shoulder. Tony clenched his fists, only Rhodey and Janet noticed,  
"I'll pick up your assignments and i'm sure you can ask the many teachers you have had hired for worksheets." She smiled,  
"Thanks Rick." Tony's hands were turned white from the pressure. Janet, while walking out, Tapped his shoulder and whispered,  
"Cool it, Stark." Jokingly into his ear. He kept his hands in fists but loosened them.

"Computer, sound proof my room." Tony commanded, the computer obeyed and no one hear anything from Tony's locked room, they assumed he was working on something. _I'm better for her than you  
Thanks, Rick.  
Would you two stop fighting. _Pepper and Rick whirled through his mind,  
_I'll still be involved with the avengers and Iron Man, I just can be with Tony Stark right now.  
Pepper, c'mon.  
You lose, Stark. _Gene's chilling voice broke through his mind. Rick, Gene, they all had a chance with Pepper now because Iron Man blew it, ruining anything his metallic fingers touched. Tony threw a helmet across the room with a scream. He screamed and yelled and threw things. He heard a laughter ringing through his mind, Gene's...  
_You lose Stark. Yet again everyone wins but you. You trapped now, like a rat. Your trapped in that mansion, I could be outside you know. Pepper could be coming out to see me. It wont be you ever again because you lost. You can never bet me.  
_The voice rang through so clearly it was like he was there. He knew thats what Gene would be saying. Gene trying to kill them was were it all went downhill. Without that he would have eventually got together, not broken up over a stupid little thing. He sighed and put down his next thing to throw. H_e _cleared his bed and slumped down. He turned the sound back on as his room rearranged itself. Tony was so used to his fits of rage he installed a self cleaning system. He stood up and opened his door, only to find he had to close it again. At the bottom of the landing, against the wall was something Tony feared more than any villain, he turned the sound off again and began to cry into his pillow.

Rick was kissing Pepper.

* * *

**_I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated much but I have this huge advertising project due and guess what? More exams, yippee_**

**_-_-  
I should be updating more and i have a new story idea but, Avengers is what i'm trying to focus on. :L_**


	15. Chapter 15, Playing with fire

"Rick what the hell do you think you're doing!" Pepper cried slapping Rick in the face,  
"I just, I mean, I thought you..."  
"An answer would be nice!" Rick put his hand to his face and felt the hot sting left by Pepper's slap,  
"You and Stark are over and you looked like you were flirting i thought..."  
"Flirting? How was I flirting?"  
"Well...you...i...um...yes, you talked to me in the assembly hall when you barely said anything to him." She put her hand to her head,  
"Rick, that's just because its awkward between us right now, I wasn't...Look I'm sorry you got the wrong idea but I don't like you, that way."  
"Because you still love Stark."" Pepper's head snapped around,  
"What! Who said I still..."  
"Pepper,"  
"Fine. Maybe a little." She said siting down,  
"Then why did you break up with him," Rick asked sitting next to her,  
"I don't know, tired? Bored of the fact I always have to clean up whatever mess he makes? Or just annoyed he doesn't seem to appreciate me."  
"He does, Pepper. He just doesn't know how to show it, it's always been him, his Dad and Rhodey since his Mom died. Why would he need to know that stuff?"  
"Ugh, I know but he can be so sweet one minute, and for lack of a better word an ass hole the next."  
"That's just the way he is, after a few years," He looked of the the side, "And or decades, he should settle, just stay as nice Tony not..."  
"Uptight jerk?"  
"For lack of a better word." He laughed. "You know he cares about you, Pepper."  
"I know, I know. I just got mad that's all, it isn't getting kidnapped or nearly dying, that doesn't bother me. If he got hurt i want to be as detached as i can, it would be easier to be his secretary then the crying, emotional wreck girlfriend."  
"You would suck at either. You're more like his best friend but closer. You wouldn't be crying, you're to strong for that. You wouldn't be a good secretary either, you're too disorganised." He laughed, she punched him in the shoulder, harder than she intended but then remember she was still a bit mad at him. She looked over at Tony's door, it was way to quiet, normally he made some noise fixing armours, rustling paper or dropping a bolt on the floor, the wheels of the spinney chair on the wooden floor. She remembered she thought she heard a door close when Rick kissed her, she knew Tony could sound proof his room...  
"Oh no, Rick I think Tony saw us."  
"Saw us?  
"Why I hit you!"  
"Oh right that saw us," He said awkwardly as she pulled on the handle of Tony's door,

"Tony open the door!" He heard Pepper call, Tony continued to mess around with a lighter on his bed. Fire always seemed to calm him down, he never knew why it just did. He waved it back and forth infront of his face then dropped it. The room was a fire proof box, if there was a fire in the it wouldn't spread. The rug caught up in flames, forgetting the safety applications Pepper had installed from him he noticed a robotic arm holding a fire extinguisher coming out from the ceiling. The flames went out and Tony sighed. He hoped they would last longer than thirty seconds. Tony always seemed weird when he was hurt, he couldn't remember himself why fire calmed him down but Rhodey and his Dad knew. When Maria Stark died, Howard would put a candle on the balcony of their room every night. It was something Maria had loved, how the light seemed to dance over the new york sky line. Hiding anything bad in it's Orange glow. Every night for two years Howard put out a candle, Tony could always see it from his room, just sitting on the balcony. He used to remember his mother standing on that balcony from hours just smiling watching the light flicker. Even when Howard stopped lighting the candle, if Tony ever got upset or hurt he would put one our on the balcony, Tony would see it and remember better times. He forgot that when the plane crashed, there was nothing comforting or beautiful about those flames, they just were there because of pain and death. He would always associate flames with pain and suffering from then on, but the always seemed to calm him down, but this time it was like he wanted the flames to swallow him up. The same feeling he felt when the dragon was charging at Pepper in the temple of sacrifice. He would rather die then see Pepper hurt. But seeing her with someone else? He couldn't bear thinking about it.  
"Tony, open the door, please! It's not what you think i swear." Pepper cried desperately. _You see, _Gene's sinister voice rang out in his mind,_ she doesn't even care enough to tell you the truth. She's lying, he is probably standing next to her right now. She's only checking on you to she if she got caught, worried for you out of guilt. _He spat. TOny covered his ears with his hands, Gene's twisted laughed echoed in his head,  
"Get out of my head!" he said through gritted teeth, but there was no reply. "I must be going mad," He said sinking back into his pillow.  
"You don't open this door right now the Hulk will!" Pepper growled,  
"Computer, remove sound block."  
"Done."  
"It's open!" He called rushing to his desk to make himself look like he was doing something. Pepper burst in and put her hands on her hips,  
"Why did you have sound block on?"  
"Because...I wanted my music loud." Pepper looked at his Laptop,  
"Itunes isn't even open."  
"My Ipod was in the speakers." She looked at the speakers to see a lack of Ipod,  
"There is not Ipod there."  
"Because I took it out." Pepper sighed and spun his chair around. He noticed Rick standing in the door. All emotion left his face,  
"What is going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tony,"  
"Nothing,"  
"Tony,"  
"Pepper."  
"You're not funny." Rick figured why Tony was being quiet and went downstairs, Pepper noticed, "I knew I heard a door close! Tony did you see his face? I slapped him as soon as he did."  
"Really from where I was standing you two were have an exciting match of tonsil hockey."  
"Tony, don't even. He thought I was being flirty in the hall, he thought i liked him. I'm guessing that's why you were punching his face off yesterday, you found out he liked me. But that isn't why i broke up with you! I slapped him as soon as i knew what had happened, Tony it was out of no where and I don't feel the same way you've got to believe me!" She said desperately, Tony shrugged his shoulders and turned around.  
"Why are you telling me? You can kiss anyone you want now, want me to call Gene for you?" She grabbed his chair, spinning it so hard he fell out,  
"That was plain out of order Tony!"  
"You would if he was here wouldn't you?"  
"Tony don't..."  
"Answer the question,"  
"No I will not..."  
"So you do."  
"No, but i..."  
"You would,"  
"Tony I..."  
"You would prefer if Gene was here not me wouldn't you?"  
"GROW UP TONY!" She screamed.

Janet and Hank looked up from the living room. Hank sighed, he noticed Rick coming downstairs with a bruise coming up on his face,  
"Rick what happened to you?" He asked putting down his science magazine,  
"I kissed Pepper, She hit me, I have a black eye." He snaped, sulking off to get ice. Janet looked at Hank, he shook his head,  
"Don't get involved."  
"Hank, c'mon can't I just..."  
"No,"  
"I could see if..."  
"Nope."  
"What if she..."  
"No, Jan."  
"What can I do?"  
"Make sure Hulk doesn't see Rick. With that shiner that's coming up, he might smash someone."

"Why sould I grow up? You're the one who can't even answer a question." Tony barked back at her,  
"No, I don't want anything to do with Gene anymore."  
"You wouldn't have said that 10 months ago..."  
"ENOUGH!" She walked over to Tony, and narrowed her eyes, "Maybe back then things would have been different. Maybe if the whole captured a couple..."  
"4."  
"4 times and he never took your Dad or never tried to kill you, or just never told me things could have been different but this happened Tony! This is real life, and I could never consider being with any one but." She cut herself off. Tony smiled,  
"But?"  
"I could never consider being with anyone but you, Tony." His smile quickly faded, "But you act like such a jerk half the time i have no idea what's going on!"  
"FINE! Be like that, you're not the nicest person in the world either!"  
"WHATS THAT MEANT TO MEAN!" She screamed,  
"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" he followed, just as angry,  
"I DON'T THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING DUMBASS!"  
"LOOK WHOS TALKING!"  
"WOAH! YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE,"  
"PLEASE YOU CROSSED THAT LINE AGES AGO!"  
"YOUR COMEBACKS SUCK!"  
"SO DOES YOUR MOTHER!"  
"SERIOUSLY HOW OLD ARE YOU 5?"  
"THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU!"  
"POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!"  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM RICH!"  
"IDIOT!"  
"COW!"  
"PIG!"  
"NUMB SKULL!"  
"DUMB SKULL!"  
"DUMBASS!"  
"RICH DUMBASS!"  
"BITCH,"  
"SELF OBSESSIVE, ARROGANT, CONSITING LYING SNOB."  
"YOU...UH...SUCK!"  
"AND I HATE YOU!" She screamed. Tony's eyes widened in shock. Pepper held her ground and stormed out of the room. Tony quickly closed and locked the door before Janet could get to him. He whacked his head against the door several time then started throwing things again. Pepper was doing the same in her room. Tony picked up of picture of the two of them and went to throw it, but couldn't do it. He sighed and fell on his bed. Pepper had found the same picture and was crying into her pillow, she didn't hate Tony she just got caught up in the moment.  
"Gene was right," Tony muttered to himself, "The annoying voice of Gene that is stuck in my head was right. She hates me, she actually hates me."  
"He probably hates me, really hates me," Pepper cried.

Gene smiled, standing on the road facing the Avengers mansion.  
"Looks like getting into Stark's mind to spark up a fight, went better than I though." He looked at a picture of Pepper he pulled from his pocket, "Don't worry Pep, I'll be there. Very very soon." He smiled slying and slid back into the shadows.

* * *

**_Ah, didn't see that coming did ya?_**

**_Updating again in a few hours, once my geography assignments done :)_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and alerts_**

**_Read and review xxxx  
_**


	16. Chapter 16, Sherlock and Shakespeare

"Hank!" Janet called from the top of the stairs,  
"Yes dear."  
"Come here."  
"In a minute."  
"No, now."  
"What ever it is Jan it can wait..."  
"HENRY PYM GET YOUR ASS UP HER NOW!"  
"Coming dear." Hank said quickly rushing up the stairs. He heard crying coming from Pepper's room and things breaking coming from Tony's.  
"You take Tony, I'll take Pepper."  
"What!" Hank cried, "That isn't fair, he could beat me up!"  
"Sure you take the crying 16 year old, lets see how this one ends boys and girls." She replied patronisingly.  
"Point taken." He scowled, heading for Tony's door. He knocked three times, "Tony? You ok?"  
"Go away!" Tony yelled. Hank turned back to Janet,  
"Well, I tried." Janet glared and pointed back to the door, "Fine." He sighed. Janet walked up to Pepper's locked door,  
"Pepper, sweetie, are you Ok?"  
"Do I sound ok? Leave me alone Jan." She cried back.  
"Pepper, come on open the door."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Like you didn't hear."  
"Pepper, come on let me in. You'll feel better, and I have cookies." Janet quickly ran into her room and grabbed a box of homemade cookies.  
"What kind of cookies?" Pepper sniffed.  
"Double chocolate chip." Janet heard a rustling, she stuck her tongue out at Hank as Pepper unlocked the door and let her in. Quickly locking it again. Hank sighed and knocked on Tony's door again,  
"I said go away Pym."  
"Stark, open up. C'mon what is wrong with you!"  
"Like you didn't hear." Hank looked over at Pepper's door. Why couldn't Tony be easy to bribe with cookies or...  
"I have your tool box, from the armory."  
"Oh so you're the one who stole it!"  
"No Rick did actually I just forgot to give it to you." He herd a small chuckle, then the door unlocked. Hank smiled, grabbing the tool bow from his room.

"Pepper he doesn't hate you." Janet comforted stroking her hair.  
"He does, he thinks I hate him. I don't Jan, I just got mad and said I did." Pepper cried into her pillow.  
"Shhhh, It will all be ok. It's going to be fine."

"She hates me! I know I can be a jerk but she hates me?" Tony said throwing an old ark reactor prototype against the wall.  
"She doens't! She just was mad and said stuff she didn't mean!"  
"She must think i hate her, after everything I said." Tony said falling onto his bed. Head sinking into the pillow, Hank sat on the end of the bed.  
"She wont. Its going to be Ok. It will all be fine."

T'challa had been watching Tony and Pepper for a few days now and had noticed something. Pepper would always straighten the picture of her and Tony before she went to bed. Her Iron Man plushie locked in her arms as she slept. Tony, at around half one every morning would sit in her room, just watching her. He would normally leave at about five. This struck him as odd. He knew they had just had a fight so Tony wouldn't be going into Pepper's room and she would leave the picture and the plush. But no. That night Pepper had the picture moved to her bedside table, a few dried tears on the glass, the plushie locked in her arms tighter than ever. Tony walked in at half one and sat in the chair in the corner. T'challa slinked in and stood behind him.  
"Why do you come in here every night, Stark?" He whispered. Making Tony jump, clearly he had not been seen.  
"You'll think I'm stupid."  
"Well at the moment to seem pretty stalkerish." Tony sighed,  
"It may sound weird but, she has got hurt so many times because of me. All day there is someone with her, or extremely close to her. But at night she is all alone. I don't want anything bad to happen to her again, I just want to protect her. Even if that means protecting her from me." T'challa smiled and headed for the door,  
"Stark," He whispered, Tony looked at him, "Its not weird, God alone knows we all need a guardian angel.

Pepper woke up the next morning to find a note on her table,  
_I'm sorry about yesterday, I was out of order. We are all out, A.I.M thing and didn't want to wake you. Use the earpiece to get in contact with us when you're up. xx  
_She smiled hopeing the author of this note was who she thought. She sighed, her heart sank at the name. _Rick x. _She got up and dragged her brush through her hair, still fluffy it went frizzy. She sighed at flicked on her straighteners and tried to forget what was going on. Try to be normal for a day. That fail after about ten minutes. She had her hair sitting right, her traditional outfit on and her pink skull bag over her shoulder. She left her room to go down to the armory to get a visual of what wa happening with A.I.M. There goes normal. She walked past Tony's room, door wide open. She saw the broken carnage of the room. She nearly started to cry. She had really upset Tony. Who would probably never talk to her again, he probably hated her now. She raced downstairs and grabbed a Kit-Kat. She flicked on the TV to try and get Tony out of her mind,  
"The Avengers are currently foiling A.I.M's latest scheme. Breaking news, Iron Man just took down M.O.D.O.K with the aid of Thor!" She new reader announced. Pepper quickly turned off the TV and went back to her room and blasted out her music. Love song, change song, love song, change song, breakup song, change song, depressing song, turn off music. She decided to read instead. She pulled out her old battered copy of 'Sherlock Holmes' and sat on her bay window. The pillows all around her. The sun beat in, she heard a whoosh and noticed the Avenger jet was back. She sighed, setting down her book and closing her door. She wasn't in the mood right now. She doubted Tony was either, but she wasn't a super hero, she didn't have to seem fine. She just had to lock her door and claim she had her Ipod in too loud to hear anyone. She returned to her book, she sat there all Sherlock 3 hours later she started on 'Hunger Games' again. She stayed in her room all day, no one questioned this, because when they came back, Tony locked himself in his room as well.

He tried listenign to music, but it was either to depressing or to happy. He tried to sketch something up, but had no inspiration. He pulled out his old copy of 'A midsummer nights dream' and read it. "The course of true love never did run smooth." He read,  
"Shakespeare," He sighed, "Truer word have not been said."

* * *

**_Next chapter coming tomorrow :)  
Aww, Poor Tony and Pepper. Don't more the next chapter gets more interesering, this is kinda just a filler :)_**

**_Read and review xxx  
_**


	17. Chapter 17, Pepperony Pizza, for one

Gene snuck back into his step fathers old shop, not wanting to be caught by the tong. They would take the rings away from him and give them to Ghang, that couldn't happen. He grabbed the old book he was looking for and snuck out quickly. Walking in the shadows across the streets until he was facing the mansion again, he clutched the book to his chest. He set it on the dumpster he had been sitting to toy with his old friends minds. He needed the book to tell him how to use the rings to be able to see inside the mansion. He flicked through the book, translating the Chinese until he found it. Quickly finding a puddle he point the 3rd and 5th ring at it and shot.  
"Avengers Mansion." He command and an image of the building appeared. "Tony Stark." The image whooshed around the house until it spotted the boy. He was sitting on his bed reading, Gene had to get into his mind again, set him off. He raised the forth ring to his mouth and spoke quietly.  
"You can't even leave your room? Even look at her or hear her? Pathetic." He notice Tony squirm, it was working again, "Maybe if you disappeared life would be easier for everyone." Tony tried shaking his head but Gene just laughed. He knew Tony hated his laugh filling his mind. "She hates you, despises you, probably never wants to she your face again." He threw the book on the floor and covered his ears with two pillows,  
"Get out of my head!" He cried, making Gene laugh,  
"You know every word I'm saying is true. That's why you're upset isn't it? I wonder if she is packing her bags now, ready to get away from you!"  
"She wouldn't."  
"She is. I would if I were her, I'd want to get the hell away from you."  
"Your not her. You're nothing like her!" He snarled through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, aren't I? We are very similar, except, unlike when she is on your side, I win."  
"There is nothing to win!"  
"Oh yes there is, and it would kill you to see me get it."  
"Don't."  
"Don't what? Speak about her like that? When was the last time you even acknowledged her, hrm?"  
"I..."  
"Listened to her?"  
"But..."  
"Even bothered to ask her how she is?" The was no reply, a smirk covered his face, "You see I am better for her, I never forget about her and i would never yell at her so much."  
"I didn't mean any..."  
"Save it, no one cares. If you dropped of the face of the Earth, admit it, you know she would be better off! You know that don't you? You only humor her for your amusement, like her pain makes you laugh!"  
"That isn't true!" Tony cried into his pillow, "It's not." Gene stopped talking, put the ring down and watched him suffer.

It was starting to get dark outside. Tony and Peper didn't come down to diner, people were getting worried.  
"Do you think that they are OK?" Janet said, toying with her bread,  
"They will be, in a while. Jan you heard that fight, you heard how upset they both were afterwards." Hank answered quietly.  
"Hulk miss Pepper." The Hulk sighed,  
"Tony normally cools off after a couple of hours, Pepper a day at most. This isn't normal, I miss them too." Rhodey sighed,  
"I conquer, her and Stark seemed to brighten things up, or at least take away the element of boredom." Thor replied. Howard boredly pushed his potatoes around his plate,  
"I'm not sure about Pepper. But Tony will be fine once something big enough comes alone to distract him," Hulk raised his hand, "No not you hulk." He dropped it again, "The next super villain attack and he should more or less be back to himself." Howard dropped his fork and pushed his plate away. He had lost his appetite. Steve looked over at Tony's seat and sighed.  
"I miss the guy, he wasn't to bad to talk to. He sort of understood me."  
"It wont be the same until they are both back." Clint added,  
"You never know, they may come back earlier than you think." T'chala said, his head inclining to the stairs. They noticed Tony come down and Pepper walk out of the lift. He stood still when they caught each others eye.  
_A look of disgust, she hates you Stark._ Gene cackled in Tony's head, He beilived it,  
_Look how he's looking at me! He does hate me, he looks like he could either hurt someone or cry! _Pepper whimpered in her head. She turned towards the assembly hall and Tony headed for the kitchen. Once both doors slammed, they all started to talk again.  
"Can you say atmosphere?" Rhodey said after a whistle. Clint and Rick nodded and made sounds of agreement.  
"Give them a few more days to cool of, then," Steve said, now pointing at Janet, "And only then will we," He dropped his hand and looked her in the eye, "and by we I mean you, get involved."

Pepper locked the assembly hall door,  
"Computer," She called,  
"Yes, Miss Potts?"  
"Can you order a pizza for me?"  
"Of course, Miss Potts. What kind?"  
"Pepperoni, please."  
"To your room?_"  
"_Yes please."  
"Right away."  
"Thanks."

Tony Locked the kitchen door and routed around the fridge and sighed.  
"Mr Stark? Can I get you anything?" The computer asked,  
"No, I'm good...actually, you think you could order a pizza?"  
"Of course, Mr Stark. What kind?"  
"Pepperoni."  
"To your room?"  
"You know me well."  
"Will that be all Mr Stark?"  
"Yes it is, Thank you."

Tony and Pepper left the rooms at the same time, both heading for the stairs. The dinning hall went quiet again, noticing them. They held and awkward stare. Hands on opposite sides of the banister.  
"Tony, Look..." Pepper started, Tony shook his head and walked upstairs.  
"Not in the mood."  
"Shocker." She said heading up behind him,  
"Wanna say that again?"  
"No I think you heard me." _You see she does hate you,  
"_Whatever." Her eyes narrowed and she pushed him in the ribs causing him to turn,  
"I was talking to you."  
"Sorry, is there anything else you want, Miss Potts? You want me to kiss your ass like your little pet over there?" He said annoyingly,  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"I'm sorry, maybe finding out that one of the few people i've ever cared about hates me, or maybe i ust ate a bad taco."  
"Tony, You know I didn't mean..."  
"You did."  
"That's your problem, you don't trust anyone."  
"Your problem is you expect people to drop everything and do what you want. I cna see why you and Gene got along, you're both controling."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Why can you play the Gene card and get away with it and I get yelled at!"  
"You're such a jerk! No wonder he tried to kill you so much!"  
"Oh that hurt, I may lock myself in my room and start ccrying for something I did!" He mocked,  
"Yeah well i'll lock myself in my room and smash it up, but its ok becaue I've had a tough life."_  
"_Oh are you so awesome!"  
"Bask in it bitch." She spat running up the stairs. He let out an annoyed and angry sigh and stormed upstairs.

"A couple of days, Howard?" Clint asked,  
"Or years, years is looking good." He replied sheepishly.

Pepper went to bed late that night, after eating her pizza she watched a couple of movies. The Dark Knight, Fight Club followed by an hour or so of Jeff Dunham Spark of Insanity. She left the picture turned down in the corner. The plushie remained in her arms though.

Tony finished his pizza and watched Disaster Movie, listening to the dating song a few times, then went on facebook for a while. 5 New friend requestS, open. Request from **Hank Pym**, Accept, **Janet Van Dyne**, Accept, **Howard Stark**, Accept, **Peter Parker.**...decline. The last request make him sick, **Gene 'hate you Stark' Khan,** decline. 2 new group invites, **Your an idiot, and an asshole**, invited by **Pepper Potts**. Decline. **Iron Man, Iron Man, in a few years time he'll be a tin can**, Invited By **Gene 'hate you Stark' Khan **and **Obadiah Stane**.Decline. He headed for bed at half tweleve, an hour after Pepper. The house was quiet, but he thought he had heard something from down the hall...

Pepper was fast asleep, the burst of light didn't stir her. The bearer of the rings slid them off and put them around his neck. He slowed walked over to Pepper, he smiled and stroke her hair,  
"Hey Pepper, You miss me?"

* * *

_**Yes Gene is there! Last filler! WOOO! Tomorrow it gets interesting ;)**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews :)  
Read and review ;) :D:D:D:D  
**_


	18. Chapter 18, Unwelcome visitors and jokes

Tony knew something was up, he clambered out of his bed and snuck out of his room, not wanting to alert the computer or wake anyone up. He noticed the motion detector in the hall was destroyed...deliberately. He raised an eyebrow then heard the noise again. Pepper's room? He edged towards the door.

Gene smiled and brushed a hair away from Pepper's face. He thought he herd something in the hall, he tensed, then it was quiet again.  
"Pepper I missed you so much," He started, "And I know how bad he's been treating you but I'm back now, I won't ever..." He heard the door open, He snapped his head around to see Tony standing in the doorway, no shirt, ark light showing, clearly just awake. Iron Man gauntlet charged and ready to fire...at him.  
"Get the hell away from her." He snarled. Gene sighed, he didn't want to pull this card but he had to have a back up in case Tony did show up. He pulled a knife from his pocket and held it above Pepper's throat. Tony's eyes widened in shock.  
"Put the repulsor on the floor or you wont be seeing her awake again." Tony's eyes narrowed,  
"You wouldn't." The knife went closer and closer to her neck,  
"You wanna try me?" Tony held eye contact for a minute then sighed and threw the gauntlet into the corner, it landed on a pillow, Pepper only stirred. "Well done, now get out."  
"I will if you will."  
"Why do you care? She hates you anyway, she thinks you hate her after all you said,"  
"It was you," Tony snarled, "You were messing with my head,  
"Give the genius a prize."  
"She wasn't meaning all those things, it was you!"  
"Your the one who didn't have enough faith in her." Tony dropped his head. "You don't trust anyone do you?"  
"I have you to thank for that."

Janet heard a noise coming from next door. Pepper's room? What was going on now?

T'challa was stalking around the mansion, he heard metal hit the floor above him, Pepper's room? Surely Stark wouldn't go in after the awkward stairs row.

The Hulk though he heard a new voice coming from the room across the hall. He heard Tony's but didn't recognise the other. He looked at the name on the door, Pepper's room? What now?

Rick walked into the Hulks room after hearing him stir. He pointed at Pepper's door. Pepper's room? He looked down the hall to see Tony's empty. What now?

Thor was woken up by Janet prodding him in the side. He looked up at her, she looked worried, She put her finger to her mouth and pointed at a room down the hall. Miss Potts? Peculiar indeed?

"Come off the act Stark, you don't trust anyone. You have no one, really."  
"The Avengers..."  
"Wouldn't think twice about you if you weren't Iron Man."  
"We wouldn't be having this conversation if I wasn't Iron Man."  
"Ah yes, you'd be dead. And Pepper would be my girlfriend."  
"She wouldn't even know you."  
"Fair point, but she wouldn't know you either. A world without Tony Stark, sounds good to me."  
"I could say the same for you." Gene raised the knife a little further away from Pepper.  
"Don't push my buttons or Pepper might..."  
"Your not going to touch her." Tony spat. Gene smiled and pressed the knife against her shoulder, enough to draw blood but not to wake her up. He smiled at Tony.  
"You sure about that?"

Gene and Tony hadn't notice Pepper had started to wake up. Hearing voices she kept her eyes shut. She felt a pain in her shoulder but didn't want to wake up, she recognized the voices. She knew she had a gun under her pillow, she had to turn over, but not attract attention. She kept her eyes closed and pulled the duvet over herself more, only her eyes and above were out. She slid her arm under her pillow and looked around for the metal box buried in the mattress. Finding it she placed her hand on it, it read her DNA and opened. She lifted the gun and slid her arm back where it was before. This next move would have to be quick. The familiar voice had what felt like a knife hovering over her she would have to avoid it.

"Gene just leave her alone." Tony asked, he laughed,  
"Please, like you said I wont hurt her. But I could hurt you." Before Tony knew what was happening Gene had the rings on and had Tony pinned against the wall. "No armour? Bad choice." Pepper shot up, gun aimed and ready to fire,  
"Gene, put him down!"

"Gene, Put him down!" Janet's head snapped around, she ran to get to Pepper, Thor quickly followed, waking a sleepy Hank on the way.

"Gene, Put him down!" Rick remembered what had been said about Gene Khan. He shot across the room to Pepper's door. Hulk followed.

"Gene, Put him down!" Steve woke with a shock,  
"Potts," He whispered, running over the hall to get Tony, to find the room empty, "Shoot." He quickly ran into Clint's room,  
"Man do you know what time it is?"  
"Potts and Stark are in trouble." Clint wont up more and grabbed his bow and arrow,  
"On my way."

"Gene, Put him down!" T'chala slinked up the stairs to find everyone gathered at the door, ready to burst in. Well except Hank, standing in his pj's with Ant slippers on. He shook his head and joined the rest of the Avengers.  
"What's the plan?" He whispered. Janet slapped Hank, waking him up, then answered T'challa,  
"Hank will shrink down and sneak into the room. He will run out when we should go in, just try not to trample him, M'kay?"

"Pepper? How long have you been awake?" The Mandarin asked, confusion still coming through the voice changer,  
"Gee, I don't did you stab me in the arm?" He turned back to Tony,  
"Sorry, Had to make a point." The only light in the room was coming form Tony's ark reactor and Gene's rings. Two things they would soon discover should never get in contact.  
"Point taken, put him down." She said getting up, the gun remaining pointed at Gene.  
"Hrm, no. When am I ever going to get the chance to take him out again?"  
"Well if you've been messing with his head you could make him jump of a bridge."  
"Tried that it didn't...wait you have been awake longer!"  
"Give the genius a prize." Tony smiled at Pepper's remark. While Gene was distracted he lashed his leg out, landing a solid kick in the Jaw. Gene dropped him and he dove for the gauntlet. Gene disappeared. Pepper kept the gun raised and Tony lit up the repulsor.  
"Where did he go?" Tony asked,"  
I don't know but, Look out!" She noticed Gene appeared behind him, before Tony could turn Gene had thrown him across the room and was walking towards Pepper. Her finger trembled on the trigger. Gene raised a hand, causing the gun to fly out of Pepper's hands, he blew it up and she started to back away, now defenceless.  
"Pepper, relax, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Say that without the rings."  
"You know I can't."  
"Then no. I'm not relaxing." Tony stood up on the other side of the room and fired a couple of times at Gene. Gene shot back but Tony dodged most of them. Most being the operative word. After hearing the shooting the Avengers burst in.  
"What the..." Gene started. Tony smiled,  
"So much for not having my back, huh Gene."  
"Mandarin, get away from Potts and Stark." Hawkeye commanded raising his bow and arrow.  
"How about No." Gene said shooting at him. Clint fell to the ground. Captain Amerca threw his shield at him just as Thor threw his hammer. He flashed out. And as soon as they were back in the heros hands, flashed in behind them and shoot them down. Rhodey ran up from the armory. and skidded to a hault seeing Gene.  
"Rhodes." He said in his metalic voice.  
"Khan." He replied with the same level of hatred. He quickly dodged Gene and skidded into Pepper's room, "Tony catch!" He called throwing his backpack to him. Tony smiled at put the armour on. Blasting Gene with the unibeam.  
"Last time I say this. Get, out." He yelled in his Iron Man voice,  
"Hrm...no." Gene smiled under his helmet. Quickly disappearing he stood behind Pepper. On hand on her shoulder, "You fire, you hit her. You make a move, we both leave." He then whispered into Pepper's ear, "You make a break for it, trust me you'll regret it." Pepper bit her bottom lip, like she always does when she gets nervous. Tony's hands were balled into fists as he landed the armour. He switched to earpiece sysems,  
"Hank? You hear me?" He whispered,  
"Yes." He yawned back.  
"Can you shrink down, go behind the Mandarin the grow big and flick him like the bug he is?"  
"Pick him up and away from Pepper, yes. lick him like a bug, no. I could upset a bug using that term." Tony smiled and switched to speakers to be the disraction.  
"Leave Pepper alone Gene. You know you wont hurt her."  
"Not directly, but if i hit any of you I think she'd get very upset." He griped her shoulder harder causing her to flinch away from him.  
"Tony, like you said he wont hurt me, I suggest you all leave." She said through gritted teeth.  
"We're not leaving you." Janet stated. Pepper flicked her head towards her,  
"It wasn't a request."  
"Pepper..."  
"Janet please." Pepper shot her a look. She nodded and the Avengers cleared to the further part of the hall, closing the door.

"Janet, what the hell! We can't leave them!" Hank said, Janet smiled,  
"You said them, admit it you're warmign up to Tony!"  
"I'm not, he's still a stuck up jerk."  
"Who you like."  
"I don't."  
"You like him, he doesn't piss you off...as much."  
"He does, I just don't want him to get killed."  
"To be fair a few months agao thou wouldth not givest a damn if Stark died." Thor butted in,  
"Hammer man got point." Hulk added.  
"Fine, I'm warming up to the kid! Jan, what are you doing? Please tell me you have a plan?" Hank said,  
"No, but Pepper does, but we had to be out of her way."

"See they left you!" Gene laughed,  
"I told them to," Pepper said,  
"If they really cared they would still be here." Gene said, trying to push Tony's buttons.  
"Gene, what ever you want just tell us already." Pepper barked,  
"Don't want to spend time with me?"  
"Not particuallary no."  
"Same old Pepper." He laughed, "Anyway, I'm going to be needing either you or your Father back." Gene said to Tony,  
"What? Go to hell!" He snapped,  
"You see Stark, there aren't 5 rings of power, there are ten."  
"Ten?" Tony and Pepper squeaked togther.  
"Yes ten, I need them. The Stark's seem to be the only people capable of getting them."  
"He wont." Pepper inserted. Gene held the glowing fire ring to her neck,  
"He will if he doesn't want you to get some nasty burns."  
"What would he care." She muttered under her breath. Tony heard,  
"Pepper, c'mon. I didn't mean anything of what I said."  
"She did." Gene snarled, "Go on Pepper, deny it. Deny thinking he neglects you, takes advantage of you, uses you and treats you like dirt." She looked down,refusing eye contact with either,Tony's heart sank, "Thought so."  
"Pepper?" Tony asked, "Pepper, tell me you meant that you hate me. Look me in the eyes and say it and I'll leave. You wouldn't see me again." He sounded hurt and afraid. If he left Gene wouldn't hurt him, he would be safe. She had to protect him from himself, but you she manage to say it and mean it? She looked at Tony, his mask now open, tears in her eyes,  
"Tony, I..." She stalled, "I..I.." Two more words and it would all be over, she just had to stop muttering I. "I...I can't." She looked down, Gene smiled, Tony closed his eyes.  
"Which means your still a viable kidnap option..." he was cut off by Tony and Pepper's unison sighs, "What?"  
"Can't you think of anyone new to kidnap?" Tony asked,  
"What do you..."  
"The school, the dock, Stark tower..." Pepper listed,  
"Oh, that one time with the maggia." Tony pointed out,  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Oh! The time with killer shriek and Unicorn!" She laughed,  
"Ah yes where Rhodey used the remote control and crashed into me!"  
"Oh that was soo funny! After I found out you were Iron Man of course."  
"Of course." He winked,  
"Point?" Gene asked,  
"Point is I always get kidnapped, last week by Doom, hostage."  
"You are a hostage quite a lot too aren't you?" Tony asked she nodded. Gene sighed,  
"Well I had your Father for a year, he isn't an option. The avengers would come after me if I took one of them, I'd probably kill Rhodes. Pepper is a good choice. Why change a classic?"  
"Fine." They sighed in unison,  
"What death traps this time?" Tony asked,  
"Snakes? Piranha?" She asked,"  
"Crocodiles, sharks..." Tony continued,  
"Chainsaws of death,"  
"Makuhan energy,"  
"A big ugly dragon."  
"Some kind of weapon,"  
"Hannah Montana reruns?" She mocked,  
"Listening to you ramble on..."  
"and on..."  
"and on..."  
"Stop it you two! Your really bugging me!" Gene yelled, Pepper glared at Tony he smiled. So that's the plan.  
"Do you like waffles?" Tony started, Pepper caught on,  
"Yeah I like waffles, do you like pancakes?"  
"Yeah I like pancakes, do you like french toast?"  
"Yeah I like french toast,do yo..."  
"ENOUGH! Gene bellowed, causing the two to go into fits of laughter,  
"Am I pissing you off-fa-fa?" Tony laughed,  
"Oh my gosh Jeff Dunham I love that guy!" Pepper chuckled,  
"Silence I kill you!" They said together,  
"That was freaky!" She laughed, Gene grabbed Pepper and threw her across the room, Tony quickly flew over and caught her,  
"Oh my gosh! Do you two know how annoying you are!"  
"That was kinda the point," Pepper stated, Pushign Tony in the direction on the door. They got out and bolted the door behind them. "Computer! Shut of the room, nothing gets in or out you got me?"  
"Understood Miss Potts."  
"Nope, I can still teleport." A voice behind them said. Pepper felt cool metal come in contact with the back of her head. She felt something warm flow down her neck. In a daze she put her hand to the back of her head and saw the blood. She looked around. Everything was in slow motion. Tony rushing over to her, Gene hitting him as hard as he could in the stomach. Janet flying over to Pepper, The Mandarin's hand around her neck, the punch from Hank, Janet fell, Thor caught her. More blood was pulsing out the back of her head, she couldn't hear anything her ears were ringing.

"Pepper! Pepper answer me!" Tony called, still slightly winded. She slid down the wall clearly in pain, there was alot of blood. Gene was laughing.  
"Opps, didn't think hit her that hard!" He laughed, that pushed Tony over the edge.  
"You sick son of a..." Tony charge his unibeam at Gene just as he fired the rings power at Tony. They were all about to discover why Ark energy and Makuhan energy shouldn't mix.

* * *

**_Good, bad, terrible? Sorry it took so long to update, I was watchign Jeff Dunham for ages, hence the quotes._**

**_SILENCE! I kill you. ;)_**

**_Read and review xxx  
_**


	19. Chapter 19, Flames of Makuhan and Ark

The mansion filled with light, it was hot, burning light that tore through the huge building, wrecking everything in its path. The blue exploding as a main burst but different colours, five to be exact, ripping away wallpaper and stone. The Avengers covered their faces with heir arms, Hank rushed to get to Janet. Hulk was protecting Rick from the blast, whats a little more radiation? The captain kept his shield up around all he could. Thor trying to knock away the burning light with his hammer. Pepper couldn't tell if she was passing out or if something just happened, she was to spaced out to notice the burning heat, closer to her than anyone else not protected by some kind of armour.  
"Janet, we need to get out." Hank yelled over the sound of flames tackling the hallway, she nodded and Hank grew big and kicked a hole in the self repairing wall of Tony's room, Piling everyone out.

"Isth all of we present?" Thor coughed,  
"I'm not sure, Cap?" Janet asked,  
"I'm here." He spluttered,  
"Clint?"  
"Yeah."  
"T'challa."  
"Present."  
"Hulk and Rick?"  
"We here." Hulk stated,  
"Yeah, were here...wheres Pepper?" Rick wheezed, Janet looked panicked. She grabbed Hank's arm,  
"Didn't you grab her?" She asked frantically.  
"I grabbed anyone behind me."  
"Oh no..."  
"Janet don't do anything stupid." Hank warned.  
"Stark, Stark generation one and two are still inside!" Hawkeye inserted panicking. Captain America ran for the front door, he had to get them out.  
"Steve! Steve you're going to get yourself killed!" Hank cried,  
"I shouldn't still be alive anyway." She said before putting a cloth over his mouth and running in.

Howard woke up to flames attacking the house.  
"What the..." He ran for his door, the handle was jammed. He knew you weren't supposed to open a door during such a raising fire, but he had to make sure Tony was out.

Pepper started to drift back into reality, she felt the piercing heat on her skin. She blink a couple of times and squinted around the landing,  
"Tony?" She asked into the flames, "Gene? Are you guys still here?" She heard a clank of metal coming into contact, a small groan and suddenly Gene came hurtling towards her, she quickly jumped out of the way, "Guess so." She added sarcastically. Tony and Gene were still fighting, oblivious their armours were not indestructible. "Tony?" She coughed, the smoke getting to her,  
"Pepper? Pepper why aren't you out of her?" She heard a familiar voice say,  
"I was kinda sorta passed out after Sir Jerks A lot hit me." She herd a laughing behind her,  
"Pepper duck!" She did as the familiar voice told just as a laser shot the laughter back into the wall he came.  
"Tony we need to get out of here! Your suit doesn't do well in fire, remember?" She spluttered. It was quiet for a minute,  
"Fine, can you see me?"  
"I just see smoke and ash!"  
"Can you see the ark light now?" He asked, increasing the light power,  
"Barely."  
"Walk towards it."  
"Tony, we have to get Gene out of here too,"  
"What! Are you crazy? How hard did you get hit?"  
"Very, but that isn't my point. Do you really want his death on your hands?"  
"Fine, I get you out first though, deal?" No reply, a thud on the floor, "Pepper?"  
"Stark! She's down! I don't have enough power left after that reaction to teleport, help me get her out." Gene called. This could be a trap...Pepper.  
"Where are you?" Tony asked scanning for a life signature.  
"Left and down." Tony looked that way and saw them. Gene had Pepper over his shoulder, Tony grabbed him and flew him out, just as a beam collapsed where they were standing.

"Jan! Janet look!" Hank called.  
"Pepper!" She smiled,  
"Tony!" Clint laughed,  
"Gene." Rick spat. Tony landed and grabbed Pepper away from Gene, who coughed taking of his helmet. Tony opened his mask. Both had burns, not as bad as the ones on the arms or Pepper or the avengers, the ones not protected by armour.  
"Everyone here?" Tony coughed.  
"Steve went in after you and your Dad," Hank informed, Tony's eyes widened and the face plate shut. "Stark..."  
"The building is going to collapse, I need to get them out."  
"I shall accompany thee." Thor informed, "I can hold beams whilst you getest thy out."  
"C'mon then." Tony said, "Anyone else?" Janet flew up with them,  
"I'll fit throw the keyholes, in case the doors are jammed."  
"Jan," Hank started,  
"No, you watch paloka over there, He escapes its your fault!" Point said pointing at Gene. And they flew in.

10 minutes later the building was reduced to a pile of smoking ash.

* * *

**_Tune in tomorrow for those crucial ten minutes!  
I hope your liking it, no i have no idea how long it could be. If y'all are interrested enought, an avengers seris is possible._**

**_READ AND REVIEW XXX  
_**


	20. Chapter 20, 10 minutes to save the world

Ten Minutes and counting,

Tony tore towards the bedrooms. Avoiding the oncoming rubble he landed at his Father's door. Forgetting you should never open a door leading to a fire he opened it, the reaction with the oxygen sent the two Stark's in different directions. Tony heard a voice beside him,  
"You see that's why I did do that."  
"Steve," Tony smiled,  
"C'mon this building could fall any minute."

9 minutes,  
Thor and Janet caught up witht them, Thor knocked out pillars and beams and anet flew ahead to see how they would need to manoever to get out. Howard walked with Steve, both coughing heavily. Tony flew behind them all trying to put out the fire.

8 minutes,  
Pepper started to wake up a bit. Coughing she sat up. Seeing Hank's pyjamas she laughed, he pulled a face,  
"Janet christmas two years ago, they're comfy." She guestered to hers,  
"Wal-mart, last june. Probably comfier."

7 minutes,  
Smoke thickened, noone could see to get out. There was a huge pillar of smoke, black as night in the sky, it blocked out the light for miles. Janet stayed on Thor's shoulder, too smokey for her tiny lungs.

6 minutes,  
Gene tryed to do a runner, Hank grew big and grabbed him, not big enough to rip his jammies, it would be awful to lose such epic jammies.

5 minutes,  
Nearing the hall, almost out. Thor Hit away the falling rubble, Tony has just run of of fire repellent.

4 minutes,  
The door burn closed, it wouldn't be able to be opened from the inside. A fact the Avengers didn't know.

3 minutes,  
The front door! They charged and charged but it didn't budge, Thor hammered at the lock, making it worse.

2 minutes,  
Tony blasted the lock, Janet zapped it and Steve tried to kick it in, it became looser and they wriggled it trying to break out.

1 minute,  
The top floor fell. The Avengers could hear it and jiggled the Handel faster. Second floor. Down, Third, down. Ground?

Pepper saw the building fall the front door locked but a glowing blue light, showing in the rubble.

Tony has his shields around the Avengers.  
"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Janet panted,  
"I could only do it once It was loaded." Tony announced through gritted teeth,  
"When did it load?" Steve asked,  
"Four hours ago..." He replied sheepishly.  
"Stark's," Howard laughed shaking the soot out of his jet black hair.

* * *

**_Sorry so short, I had my carol service_**

**_READ AND REVIEW LOVE REVIEWS :l :) :) :D  
_**


	21. Chapter 21, Team up anyone?

"Isth thou planning on lowering thy shields soon?" Thor asked,  
"Oh, right yeah forgot, my bad." Tony lowered his shields and landed. Pepper tried to get up but her legs were like jelly. Gene's eyes were fixed on the back of her head, that was going to scar. While Hank and Pepper were distracted he made his exit. Pepper turned just as he flashed out, she kicked the ground and muttered something.  
"Hank, he's gone." Hank spun around and sighed,  
"Damn it." He shook his head then turned back to the Avengers heading their way. Pepper tried not to smile but failed. She stood up, her head no longer rushing and brushed the dust and soot of her Pj's. She saw Thor was still in his slippers, she laughed, earning a wink from Thor. Tony was helping Howard over to them. She ran over to him once he had his Dad sitting down and pulled him into a hug.

Pepper had started to cry into the armour, Tony put his arms around her. She stood back a minute when she got a shock from the armours exposed circuts. Tony retracted the armour and handed it to Rhodey, who apprently 'just walked out'.  
"Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said, I'm so sorry." She cried, Tony shook his head and pulled her back into the hug.  
"Don't be, I got mad, I pushed you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you to clean up my mess like that, I shouldn't have used Gene against you so much." Tony whispered into her shoulder.  
"You think he'll come back?"  
"Don't worry, Pep. He'll never get to hurt you again as long as my heart is still beating." Tony reassured. Pepper smiled, taking Tony's hand and walking back to where the rest of the Avengers were standing.

"Looks like you two made up." Rhodey smiled, Tony just nodded and Pepper looked worried, like if she left go of Tony something would happen again.  
"Stark, what are we going to do now?" Clint asked in a worried voice. If they had no where to go then S.H.I.E.L.D would find him, he couldn't go on the run again.  
"Relax. We'll just go back to the orginal armory that..."  
"Every super villain knows about? That is still pretty trashed?" Rhodey inserted. Tony sighed and continued.  
"We'll have to self distruct that one otherwise Stane or someone else could get the tech from the underground labs."  
"The armours!" Rhodey yelled, "YOU ARE NOT REBILDING THEM ALL AGAIN!"  
"Relax Mr Panicky," Tony started, "They will fly to the next location when they're activated. But we need a new location first."  
"S.H.I.E.L.D?" A voice behind them said. Tony's eyes narrowed,  
"Fury."  
"Hello again Stark. How about your little team of idiots and outlaws work for S.H.I.E.L.D?"  
"How about no."  
"Stark, you don't want me as an enemy..."  
"I actually don't care. As long as you leave us the hell alone!"  
"I wouldn't make him angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry." A thick, russian acent said, coming from behind Fury. Hulk growled at her statement. Hawkeye's eyes widened.  
"Natasha?"  
"Black Widow, I don't believe you have met all of the Avengers." Fury smiled. Clint remeber what had happened between the two of them a long time ago.

_"Clint, come on! Is it going to be me or S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha barked. He was panicking, S.H.I.E.L.D were following them.  
"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tasha, you are the one who got them to chase after me!"  
"I thought you were having a thing with the intern!"  
"That's a lie and you know it! Why did you tell them I was working witht he Maggia and the Tong?"  
"Triple agent, I thought they would fire you not fire through you!"  
"Your lying to me again, Tasha!"  
"I'm not!" She stopped him running and pushed him against a wall, agents ran past oblivoius to them, "Why don't you trust me?"  
"I do, Tasha."  
"Prove it." She said in a dark husky voice. He shook his head,  
"We have to move."  
"I'll say I made a mistake, call them off."  
"Natasha..."  
"What now Clint!"  
"I love you."  
"What?" She asked standing back,  
"I love you."  
"Clint that isn't what i meant by prove it."  
"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."  
"Not now."  
"When then, Tasha?"  
"Not ever Clint."  
"W-w-what?" She sighed and stood back out into the street,  
"I found him! Triple agent is here!" Clint's eyes widened,  
"Your the head of the search party aren't you?"  
"Clint, don't run it makes it harder for you in jail." Hawkeye pulled up his mask and ran away, Nastaha went to chase after him but instead, ripped the shoulder of her catsuit, broke her gun and kay on the ground, claiming he overpowered her and got away. That added assulting an agent to his list of charges._

"I don't think I've had the pleasure." She smiled. Hawkeye stepped back, Hulk noticed,  
"Bird man, why scared?"  
"She is my equilelent to Ross." Hulk glared at her, making her stand further behind Fury.  
"They don't bite." He laughed,  
"I do." Janet snarled._  
_"Put you wife on a leash, Pym." Fury snarled back,  
"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" Hank yelled, Rick was picking up on Hulk's mood._  
"_Guys, calm down. Hulk is getting edgey_"_  
"Then put the monster away." Fury replied.  
"He is not a monster!" Rick yelled back,  
"Half blind guy upset Rick and Arrow man!" Hulk yelled. Hank grew bigger and held him back. Fury smiled.  
"Nice PJ's."  
"Shut up."  
"Is there a purpose in your visit Fury. Or did you come to beg for me to work at S.H.I.E.L.D again?" Pepper laughed.  
"No, I told you. Join S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"Or what?" Tony asked,  
"Or The Avengers become an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D."  
"You can't do that!"  
"I can Stark and I will!"  
"No, he won't." Steve said.  
"Cap, you should be in S.H.I.E.L.D right now."  
"Actually, I SHOULD be six feet under."  
"Steve..." Janet started. He shook his head at her.  
"You don't want us as enemies Fury." Steve said_,  
"_That a threat?"  
"It could be."  
"Fine, You guys cross paths with S.H.I.E.L.D or get in out way I will personally, areest Captain and Hawkeye. Have the Hulk placed in a gama containment unit that will turn him into a weapon. Jones sent to the readition leak experiment centre. Pym and Van Dyne will go to the big house, I'll let the super villains have you both. Thor will have so many tests done on him he will be a weapon in weeks. Panther...lets see hand you without thoses nice claws to AIM or Moses Magnum. Potts...I'm thinking Mr Fix gets a christmas present. Stark squared you will either work for S..L.D or I will give Stane official orders to kill you both." Fury smiled. He was deadly serious.  
"Director..." Black widow started, the things he planned horrified her. Even a government assasin can have a heart sometimes,  
"You don't like it, there is room on the shopping block for you."  
"No way, she is not joining us!" Hawkeye yelled.  
"Clint..." Pepper began, she had to explain Natasha was trying to help,  
"She will double cross us just like she did to me 8 years ago."  
"Clint, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get more charges on you." Natasha stated.  
"The hell you didn't! You had me as a triple agent and assaulted an Agent!"  
"I only wanted you off our team. It was getting to risky, I didn't want you hurt."_  
"_Go to hell." He said walking away."  
"I love you too." She yelled after him, causing him to stop,  
"What?"  
"8 Years ago, before you ran when I called the agents on you. You said you love me."  
"I remember."  
"I was trying to focus on the job, forget my feelings for you. I didn't say it then but I'm saying it now. I love you too, Clint." She walked towards him, but he backed away.

"Your about 6 years too late."  
"KISS HER!" Janet and Pepper yelled holding onto each others hands. Clint rolled his eyes,  
"Girls." He muttered,  
"You've gotta take her back, man! She means it!" Hank cryed, Hulk handed him a tissue,  
"It like they made for each other!" Hulk cried back.  
"Clint!" Natasha called bringing him out of his trace.

"What?"  
"I said I didn't say itthen but I'm saying it now. I love you too, Clint." He tried to figure out what just happened. That last part must have been in his head. He could say anything now,  
"Tasha, It has been years."  
"I'm offering to leave S.H.I.E.L.D for you. You could watch me every hour of the day, I would not be double agent. I swear Clint."  
"Tasha," She held her breath. "I still do love you." He smiled. Natasha smiled back. Janet and Pepper cheered. Fury looked pissed as hell.  
"Fine, you go with Potts then. I believe Mr Fix has unfinished business with the Romanoffs." She hung her head, "Anyone gets in my way, hurts my agents, pisses me off...you know what will happen. Fury out." He walked away again, his coat blowing in the wind. Clint had his arm around Natasha waist. Janet clung on to Hank's arm and Pepper was hugging into Tony.  
"Stark, what are we going to do?" Natasha asked,  
"First of all, welcome to the Avengers. Second anyone else got an emotionally scaring ex who may Pop up?" Thor raised his hand, "She wont want to be joining?"  
"Neigh, she heth become a witch of the blackest magic."  
"Kay, bad guy got it. We will go to the orginal armory, back at Rhodey's Moms. We don't have a choice." Pepper let go of Tony and smiled,  
"We do! The Baxter Building!"  
"Pep, Reed who go mad."  
"No Reed would be fine. Jonny and Ben may have a problem though."  
"I can't ask that of him!" Steve threw a phone at Tony.  
"You ask, or Hulk breaks down door." He laughed as Tony dialed. He walked over to the pier to talk. Howard stood up and walked over to the Avengers. "You think Fury meant it?" Steve asked,  
"Every word." Tony walked back over.  
"We have a place, for the next two years if we need it."  
"Two years?" Rick asked, Pepper filled him in about Stark International.

The armours flew ahead to the Baxter building where the Fantasic four awaited their arrival. Ben moaned about the Hulk all afternoon.  
"He'll say he is stronger than me. He isnt!"  
"Aww of cousre Benjy!" Jonny Mocked, "You the biggest ugliest monster there is!" He laughed,  
"Careful," Reed smiled, "Don't let the Hulk hear you. I heard he has a Temper.

Tony destructed the undeground labs, after everyone went in to get the emergency clothes and the emergency showers. They could have stayed down there but it would be an excellent target for villains, Only the mansion had security, the basements didn't. They took what ever they had that wasn't burn to a crisp, Hank's Jammies, his laptop and his photo album. Janet's wedding album, her dress minimised to wasp size inside it, Her ipod (with unlimited battery, thank you Hank) and her old stuffed toy dog from when she was seven. Clint's bow and arrows, his picture of him and Natasha as kids in the playground and he group photo of the Avengers. Steve had his Shield and his photo of him, Pepper, Tony, Janet and a bored looking Hank at disney world. He also had an old picture of Bucky. Thor had his hammer and a photo of Janet trying to lift it while wasp sized, hank trying to push the other end ant sized. He laughed at this picture of the two of them anytime he saw it. T'challa just has a picture of his Father and one of him and Tony. Hulk had a few pairs of purple trousers, streched beyond all reason and a photo of him and Rick on Coney Island. Rick had the same photo and a picture of his parents and brother. He liked remembering the way things were in the picture. He remembered tellign Pepper he had to help the Hulk run because he made one stupid mistake. Ross was trying to find Bruce when he still had the ability to change back, seven year old Rick brought him home, his Parents mad at him but agreed to keep Bruce safe. His brother was only four and didn't realise what was happening,  
"Mommy, why is there a big metal monster coming towards our house?" He asked,  
"What! Rick, get Bruce out of here!" She called, Knowing it was Ross. His Father ran out to try and talk to Roos, calm him down.  
"Mom, I can't leave you guys!"  
"You need to protect Bruce, you're all he's got! Stick together, don't leave him, promise me Rick."  
"I promise Mom."  
"Now Go!" Rick left with Bruce, they looked back minutes later to see a crater where their house was. They watched the news later to discover the house was bombed, no survivers. Rick was assumed dead, which was a good cover to go on the run with.  
Pepper got her slightly charred Iron Man plushie and that picture of her and Tony, she also had a picture of her Dad and her Favourite Sherlock Holmes book. Tony had his A Midsummer night's dream and a picture of him Rhodey and Pepper. He also had a picture of him, his Dad and his Mom. The last photo taken before the car accident. Once everyone had their stuff, they set of for the baxter building. They thought a bus could be quicker then realised a 'dead' guy, a green guy, another 'dead' guy, A dude with a Hammer and a bunch of teenagers may look strange. Considering the world knew their identities.  
"Hey genius," Natasha said to Tony,  
"It's Tony."  
"Whatever. Can't you just call back the Avenger jet?"  
"I could, but there aren't enough seats."  
"Fine, Rhodes flys it, Clint, Me, Stark senor, Potts,Cap, Hulk, Panther and Jones ride in it and You, Thor, Janet and Pym fly." He nodded and called back the jet. Suiting up they all headed to the Baxter Building, where the Fantastic four waited to greet them.  
"Sorry to rush you all." Reed smiled,  
"But we have to move, there's a supervillain team up about to destroy the city!" Susan panicked. The Avengers sighed in unison.  
"Don't we get a day off!" Janet moaned.  
"Uh, hello? Destroying city!" Susan panicked again,  
"Relax, it can't be that bad." Tony laughed.  
"Doom, Magneto, Venom, Dr. Octopus, Sabertooth, Red skull, MODOK, Whiplash, Mistique and Loki. Can't be that bad?"  
"Avengers Assemble!" Tony called. The Avengers and the Fantasic four went of to face what could be the most disaterous, villainous, farfetched line of of bad guys the universe has ever seen

So yeah, a normal day.


	22. Authors Note

**_Hey so exciting cliff hanger!_**

**_This is the end og The Avengers: Stark Army BUUUUUUUUUT The story continues in...  
Stark's Avengers: Heroes v heroes  
And here is a short clip of whats to come :)_**

"No, back off they are mainly our villains!" Wolverine yelled, the X-Men backing him up,  
"No they are being led by our biggest enemy!" Jonny stated,  
"Please, They all want to kill me, not yous!" Peter laughed,  
"Parker, right now I want to kill you...and I'm the nice one!" Pepper snarled.  
"Look, I will handel this by myself!" Deadpool belowed,  
"No this is now a S.H.I.E.L.D problem!" Fury yelled,  
"My shield is going to be a problem for your ass if you don't shut up!" Captain yelled back,**_  
_**"Look! The Avengers, The X-men, S.H.I.E.L.D, Spiderman and Deadpool should be able to work together to take them out! Together thoses villians dont stand a chance!"  
"SHUT UP PYM!" They all yelled at him. Janet patted his shoulder,  
"There, there dear. But seriously? Shut up. Love you."  
"Yes dear."****

**_Enjoy! Shoul be up sometime over the weekend!  
I hope you guys will review as much in that as you did in this, you all are awesome!_**

**_Shout out to Mew Phong!_**

**_Stroppy poppy xxx  
_**


End file.
